Never Looking Back
by CommanderChloWalk
Summary: This is a StarKid fan fiction. It involves a new ship that I created called ChloWalk. Its my first fan fiction and I had help from a friend in the beginning (thanks pilzzz).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Three months. That's all I needed for my fresh start to do some good. I'm eighteen years old and I feel like I haven't lived until today, until this very moment. And it all began with meeting him.

"Chloe! Get you and your shit out of my fucking house!" Those words stung me every time I heard them.

I grabbed my bag and I left; without a goodbye or a see you soon. My mom had kicked me out. Again. It's not like this was the first time either. I would have stayed away if it wasn't for my younger sister, Baylee. She's gone now. She was only five when the accident happened. My mom drank a lot and was far less tentative than she should be. Baylee went outside to play in the yard and was hit and killed by a car while chasing a butterfly. I was working that day. I still remember her blue eyes and her dark hair. She was sweet and innocent. If only. I had stayed home that day. It's the mantra that played over and over in my head for months. I kept wishing we could go back and change it, somehow feeling responsible for what had happened.

Luckily I was only living out of a backpack. I had all of my furniture in a storage pod. I wasn't even going to go get it. I don't want a reminder of my old life anymore. All I have is clothes, cash, and a photo of me and Baylee. Luckily I have a full ride scholarship to the University of Michigan. I begin my classes in two weeks. All I have to do is get in my car, drive, and never look back. To just escape from the madness that was eating me alive. I couldn't stay there for a second longer.

It takes a few days for me to reach the campus. I have nowhere to stay but my car. It's all I need for now; I will find a job and a home soon. Until then I'll stay in parking lots and use Laundromats to clean my clothes.

I find a coffee shop that has a bright orange now hiring sign in the window. I walk in and I ask about the position. A bubbly, short girl with long dark hair and chocolate eyes greets me.

"Hi! I'm Lauren. Is there anything I can get you?"

"I was wondering about the job openings here. Do you think I can get an application?"

"Wait here. The manager is in and he would love you! Well I mean he'd love the thought of you, he's been looking for a new worker forever. He would take anyone at this point… not saying he wouldn't still love you for you and… I'm shutting up now. I'll be right back,"

Love me? What does she mean? I'm not the most attractive girl in the world. I'm shy and rather clumsy. I have long brown hair, dull brown eyes, and am a giant compared to her. I'm only six foot tall, but that is pretty much average for where I come from… wait I'm not going to think about that horrible place. As the girl left I looked down to make sure I was presentable. My hair fell down over my eyes, I hated it, just plain old brown I used to have highlights but as I got older they disappeared.

"Hiya! I hear you are interested in a job here?"

I look up and see a tall man with blue eyes. At least his eyes are interesting mine are just a solid chunk of brown, no streaks of green or a different shade of brown just a plane dull monotone brown. He appears to be in his mid to late forties. "Yes sir! My name is Chloe. I am new in town and need to find a way to make ends meet. I'm about to start school at the university."

"Well I could use a barista and a cashier if you are up to it Chloe. My name is John by the way. I own this store and will be your manager. I'll have you train under Lauren for a week and then we'll have you officially start next Wednesday if that's okay?"

"Yes! That would be amazing John… um Sir. Thank you!"

I walk over to Lauren and introduce myself. She says that training will start tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning.

I turn around and I bump into something. Or a someone for that matter. All I felt was the collision with a hard chest.

"Sorry. I'm so clumsy." I diverted my eyes to the ground. I grab some napkins to clean off my white shirt. "I'll pay for your drink. Lauren, can I have a rag or something?"

"Hey. Slow down its okay. I'm fine. I should help you out. I was the one who spilled my drink on you."

I look up. All I see is a beautiful man. With beautiful eyes. I swoon a little bit and my world starts to go black. All I remember is strong arms catching me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I wake up in a bed. It's not my own. My eyes fixate on things as I study the room around me. Vision still a bit blurred with sleep I sit up just a bit. Finally I noticed a man sitting on the other side of the room staring.

"Hello?" I asked giving him a perplexed look.

"Oh... shit. I probably should explain what happened. We were at the cafe and we ran into each other… literally actually. Made a bit of a mess, anyways you just collapsed right on the floor. I couldn't just leave you there seeing as I ran right into you. It was sort of my fault, I take up a lot of space," He said with a little smirk.

I couldn't deny that fact. He was definitely well built. I shook my head trying not to pry my eyes away from his chest. When I looked up he was looking at me.

"Thanks for that… I guess. It's my fault partly too. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Where are we? And how did I get into this big tee shirt?" I added sheepishly. I noticed him look at my chest a little; I brought my arms up to cover myself when I realized I was also not wearing a bra.

"You had a nasty bump on your head and I thought you'd be more comfortable out of your clothes, I mean, I mean that came out wrong. I thought you'd sleep more comfortably in the shirt,"

He had a point. I liked sleeping in oversized shirts, but I definitely wasn't comfortable knowing that I am in some guy's bed and he has seen me naked before I have even gotten the chance to be properly introduced.

"Before you freak out I had Lauren change your clothes. I didn't think you'd want me to," He said. I sighed in relief though a little part of me was disappointed he hadn't actually seen me. Just as my thoughts started to wonder in places they shouldn't he spoke again?

"My name is Joe, well its Joseph Schwartz Walker."

"Joe's fine," I looked at him before jumping a bit. "Oh I'm Chloe," I said, the words spilling from my mouth a little too quickly. He stuck out his hand and I gave it a hesitant shake.

"So, Joe… do you happen to know where my pants are I'd feel more comfortable if I could get fully dressed." He started to look around the room. Suddenly he shouted, "Lauren! I need Chloe's clothes." Lauren, as if on cue burst into the room with my freshly cleaned clothes. I recognized her face from the coffee shop. She is the girl I am training under.

"Here are your clothes. I hope you don't mind that I washed them."

"No, Its fine. Thank you so much." I looked around." Where's the bathroom so I can get changed?" Joe and Lauren, on cue, both got up and left the room. I guess id change in here. I quickly threw on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and my gray dolman tee. I walked out of the room and into a hallway. I followed the noise to a kitchen. Joe and Lauren were sitting at a table with several other people.

"Hey! You must be Chloe. This is my brother Nick, Brian, Dylan, Joey, and I'm Matt. Are you feeling better?"

Damn. There are a lot of people staring at me and I start to turn beet red. I don't like being the center of attention. Especially after last time. It was the day of my sister's funeral. I had stood up in front of her little casket and I froze. I couldn't say the speech that I had written about her. I was a disappointment. Everyone's eyes were filled with pity. I was the girl who lost her sister and came to school with black eyes. I ran out that day.

Joe somehow sensed my fear and spoke up. "Are you Hungry?"

I wanted to refuse but my stomach growled loudly. Brian spoke up: "By the sound of that growl she might be able to out eat Joe and Lauren combined."

"Yeah. I am." I started to walk to the table. Joe stood up and offered me his chair. He seemed like a gentleman.

"So, Chloe, do you like Harry Potter at all?" Nick asked.

"Do I like Harry Potter? Like is an understatement. I love Harry Potter." I pulled down the sleeve on my tee shirt, revealing my tattoo. It was the symbol of the deathly hallows with the word "always" printed under it. "I came here from Florida to go to school at the University of Michigan. I lived at harry potter world."

"That's hardcore right there. B-Hole, show her yours." the man named joey added.

Brian took off his shirt and showed me a tattoo on his shoulder blade. Right where mine was. He had the deathly hallows tattooed there but the triangle was pink, the circle was blue, and the line was red.

"Where did the name B-Hole come from Brian? And what do those colors mean?" I was curious on why they called him b-hole.

"My full name is Brian Holden. There is another Brian in the group. We call him Brosenthal. We just combined the two names."

"And you're a butt-trumpet." A man burst into the room. He was wearing a panda hat. "The names Joe Moses but you can call me Joe, JoMo, or Moses.

"Hi. Joe. I'm Chloe." I turned back to the group. "What group are you guys involved in?"

"What do you mean? Don't you know us?" nick and matt were yelling in unison.

"Nope." luckily Joe walked back in the room with a plate of nachos, a salad of some sort, a Pb&j, and a bag of lays. He lifted me up, sat down, and put me on his lap. I blushed and looked down.

"Damn Walker are you feeding an army? As I was saying we belong to a group called Starkid. We have done A Very Potter Musical, Me and My Dick, and now we are working on A Very Potter Sequel." Matt continued to explain. I grabbed the salad and the pbj. Joe hugged me tighter. What was he trying to do?

"So… Can you sing, act or dance at all?" Dylan interjected.

"I guess. I was in choir since the third grade. I haven't sung anything in a while though."

"Do you want to sing something for me? I want to see something?" Dylan asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Joe whispered into my ear. I froze. His breath on the back of my neck was distracting.

"Sure." I walked toward a piano in the middle of the living room. I started to play what I knew by memory.

Everybody needs inspiration

everybody needs a song

a beautiful melody, when the nights so long

cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy

Yeah, when my world is falling apart

When there's no, light to break up the dark

That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home anymore

That's when I, I, I look at you

I breezed through the rest of the song. By the end I was tearing up and I ran out of the room. I found a bathroom and I locked myself in it. I heard a pounding on the door. "Chloe? Can you hear me? Please let me in. It was perfect." I unlocked the door and I saw a concerned Joe staring at me. He sat next to me and pulled me close.

"What's wrong?"'

"The song reminds me of my sister Baylee. She… she's…" I started sobbing harder.

"It's okay you don't have to explain."

I stopped crying after a couple of minutes and I cleaned up my eyes.

"Let's go back out to the group. I don't want to talk about it." I added walking out of the room.

"Sorry guys. I just had a really close connection to the song. There's a lot of meaning behind it to me."

Matt came up to me and hugged me. He pulled me aside and began speaking. "You're voice is amazing. We could really use a voice like yours in our group. Do you want to join?"

"I… Um… I guess. Yes. I'd love to join your group."

He pulled me into the room with the others and shouted," She said yes. I told you so. "

Joe ran to me and gave me the biggest hug ever. Everyone else waited for him to release me before giving me a hug. Dylan was last. He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I knew it was you that we needed. I felt a weird pull from you." he let me go. Joe grabbed me and pulled me into his room.

"I… um. Wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead Joe. You can ask me anything."

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" he looked directly into my eyes. He was definitely freaking out in the inside. Could I really say yes to a man that I had just barely met?

"Yes."

He picked me up and spun me around.

"What time is it Joe? I have work at 8:30 in the morning."

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Its 12:45. You slept for almost a full twenty-four hours. Lauren called John and explained what happened to you. He said that you could come in at around 6 tonight as long as you were okay. Do you want me to drive you home? I can pick you up for our date tomorrow at noon."

Shit. I forgot I don't have a home. I live in my car.

"I can walk home Joe. I bet it's not far." I hurried out of his room and down to the kitchen. The whole group stopped me to ask me why I was running, but I pushed past them and I ran through the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"Chloe! Wait!" I was desperate that Joe didn't find out that I had no home. I ran faster.

I heard his pounding feet and the desperation in his voice as he shouted my name. Why was he so concerned about me? He just barely met me. All of a sudden I was flying through the air and I landed hard on my stomach. Joe had tackled me.

"Why are you running?"

I stared at Joe and didn't say a word. The others caught up and looked worried. All I could do was shake my head and start to sob. He couldn't know. He wouldn't look at me the same.

"I… I… I… live out of my car. I had to leave my mom. I couldn't stand living with her anymore." I broke down even more. Everyone just sat and stared.

"Oh... Chloe." Joe sighed and picked me up. "Where's your car? We will go get it and drive it back to the manor. Is anybody against her staying in the spare room?"

We started to walk away from the group. We walked in silence until we reached my car. There was only my laptop, a pillow, a blanket, some movies, a backpack and a few outfits. Joe didn't say a word when he looked at my car. He sighed and he hugged me.

"What happened to you Chloe?"

His affection hit me hard. I crawled into my car and started to cry. He got into the passenger seat and I told him everything. From my sister dying, my mom's abusiveness and tendency to love alcohol more than me, my absent father, and how I had nobody to help me through it.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry." He pulled me into his lap and held me. "I will never do anything to hurt you or let that happen to you. You can stay with me until you find a house. We have extra room in the manor. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Y...y...yes" I sniffed. I told him my number.

"Let me drive. I'll get us back to the manor. Its 4:30 now. By the time we get this settled into the extra room it will be around 6. I'm going to call john and tell him you have a bad concussion and that you need until tomorrow morning at eight. Is that okay?"

I nodded my head. He climbed into the driver's seat and started driving to the manor. He called john and explained everything. I have never felt this way about a boy and I never thought one could feel like this about me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

We arrived at the manor and began to unload my car. It only took one trip because of how little I owned. In the spare room there was only a bed, a dresser and a nightstand. I noticed another door in the room as well. I opened the door and I found a large bathroom with another door inside. I went through that door and found Joe's room. I walked back into my room and sat on the bed next to Joe.

"So. Do you mind that our rooms connect?" he asked slowly, unsure of my response.

"No, I don't mind at all." I choked back tears. I never knew that total strangers could be so nice to me. "Do you mind if I have a few minutes to myself? I want to get settled on my own."

"Yeah. Sure. If you need anyone we will be in the living room talking about our new musical." he exited the room. He seemed disappointed with my response.

As the door closed I locked it. I put my clothes in the dresser, my laptop on my nightstand and a small photo album and cd's inside the dresser. I sat on my bed with the photo album in my hands. I opened to the first photo. It was the only thing I had to remind me of my past life. I was hoping to fill it with the new one here in Michigan. I remember that day clearly.

I had taken baylee to the park and we were having a tea party on the lawn. We played on the playground before it started to get dark. It wasn't unlike Florida to have an afternoon thundershower, so I drove us home.

A tear escaped from my eye and I lost it. I curled up on the bed with my blanket and I sobbed until I fell asleep.

Knock, knock, knock.

I jolted awake.

"Hello? Do you mind if we come in?" it was a quiet voice. Who was asking to come in?

"Yeah. Just a minute." I sat up and opened the door. It was Nick and Matt.

I motioned them to sit on the bed with me. They sat down and matt grabbed my photo album.

"What's this? Do you mind?" before I could respond they were looking at the few photos of me and Baylee. I hid the blush and the waves of panic that came over me. I didn't want anyone to know about my little angel.

"She's cute. What's her name?" nick asked.

"Baylee. She was my little sister." I added softly. I bit down on my lip to keep the tears away.

"Was?" they asked in unison.

"She hit and killed by a car. I wasn't home at the time. My mom was supposed to watch her but she was drinking." I wiped the solitary tear away from my cheek. Nick patted my hand and mat gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry. We didn't come in here to make you cry. We came in here to see if you wanted to be in our new production. It's A Very Potter Sequel. We need someone to help us with the music and directing, we would put you in it if it wasn't two weeks away." Nick added.

"It's okay. Yes I would love to help." I almost shouted because of excitement.

They both looked at each other and grabbed my hands and dragged me down the stairs. Before I knew it I was learning new music and helping people stumble through the new music. Apparently some boys named AJ and Darren didn't finish writing some of the pieces until now. By the time we ended it was well after ten at night. I remembered I had worked the next day. Before I could say anything, all of the lights went out and all I heard was" PILLOW FIGHT! BOYS VS GIRLS!"

I screamed as I was taken hostage. I had no clue that had me but I was being carried to a room. All of the girls heard my screams and giggles and Lauren came after me. I think a girl named Meredith, Jamie, and bonnie were fighting through some of the boys to help us.

Before I knew it I was plopped on a bed, a door was locked and barricaded. I heard Lauren banging on the door. "I swear to god you better let her go. She is new to this after all."

**I looked at my captor and realized who it was. My heart skipped a beat. It was Joe. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

I looked at him and I giggled. I couldn't believe how perfect he looked. He had on a tight white tee and some really baggy sweatpants. It took all of my will power to drag my eyes away from his chest. He chuckled a little bit.

"I see you're impressed by your captor." he added with a sly smile. Crap. Was it that obvious? I mean we did have a date tomorrow after my shift.

"No." I said and I grabbed a pillow. I swung it at him as hard as I could. He staggered and I ran into our conjoined bathroom and into my room. I swung open my bedroom door and found Lauren still trying to break down Joe's door.

"Lauren. Over here." we ran down the stairs. I heard Joe coming after us.

"I swear I'm going to get you Chloe." Joe was fuming but I didn't stop running.

"What did you do to him?" Lauren asked. "He has never been that intent on getting anyone before. Unless they took his food."

"I only hit him with a pillow and got away." I said. What did he mean he never took interest in anyone like this? I was about to ask Lauren what she meant when I was grabbed again. He covered my mouth and took me away. We went into someone else's room. He laid me on the bed and started to tickle me. I was laughing uncontrollably and was trying to protest.

"Joe...I surrender… Joe… stop… Joe." I managed to get out in between laughs.

"I'll stop if you promise you'll do what I tell you to do." he didn't notice that Lauren walked in the room. She was silent as a mouse, but before she could lunge on Joe, he turned around, picked her up, and locked her in a closet.

"Joe! Let me out. Come on. I'll leave you and Chloe alone." she was yelling as loud as she could.

"No. I have two hostages now." his voice changes. "And now I have an unbreakable vow to make. Chloe I'll stop if you agree to my terms in the vow." he held out his hand. I only had two choices: fight or agree. I chose to fight. I went to grab his hand and I pushed him hard. I unlocked Lauren and we both took him down.

"Chloe. Go into joey's sock drawer. He should have socks and bananas in there. Give me some of them." Lauren was commanding me.

She took a sock and stuffed it in his mouth and bound his hands with the socks. When paraded him into the living room. The other girls had all of the boys in a circle on the floor.

"Girls win! So Chloe because this is your first pillow fight you get to decide who you want as you slave for the day." I looked around the room. I didn't see who said that. I eyed down all of the boys, but there was only one that I wanted.

"I choose Joe." I said tentatively, hoping no one saw me blush.

Lauren took Rosenthal and Dylan. Meredith took JoMo and Brian. Jamie took the Langs and Joey. I giggled and took Joe back to my room. I untied him.

"Hey I'm really tired now, I'm going to shower really fast, but will you get me some hot chocolate?" I yawned for emphasis.

"Sure. I'll be right back up." he exited the room and closed the door. I walked into the bathroom and filled up the bathtub. I undressed and I slid into the warm water. My eyes started to get heavier and heavier. I was almost asleep when I heard a knock.

"Chloe? Are you alive in there? You've been in there for an hour." Joe sounded concerned. I got out of the tub and I looked for a towel. Crap. I didn't grab mine.

"Joe? Where are the towels? I can't find any." I was embarrassed.

"Here" he opened the door slightly and held out a towel for me. He was looking away. I took the towel and covered up. I walked to my dresser and pulled out my favorite pjs. They were harrying potter shorts and a tee-shirt with the Hogwarts crest on it. I went back into the bathroom and got changed. When I walked back into my room, Joe was asleep on my bed. He looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb him. I grabbed my phone and made an alarm for 7:00 am, so I could wake up on-time for work tomorrow. When I went to leave the room I heard a faint noise.

"Don't leave me."

I turned around and Joe was beckoning for me to join him. I crawled in and I was as far away from him as I could. He pulled me closer and I fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I don't know where I'm at_**

**_I'm standing at the back_**

**_And I'm tired of waiting_**

**_Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._**

**_I shot for the sky_**

**_I'm stuck on the ground_**

**_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_**

**_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_**

**_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._**

**Ugh. I roll over and snooze your alarm when I realize I'm stuck in someone's arms. Oh my god, I'm in Joe's arms and he is shirtless. What? He was fully clothed when I fell asleep. I pull out of his arms when he stirs.**

**"****What… hey… oh…" Joe looks down at the bed; he looks like he is panicking. He finally looks relieved when he realized he still had his pants on.**

**"****You can go back to bed. I have work." I say. I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower. When I get out, Joe is gone. I go to my drawers and I throw on a pair of tan skinny jeans and a black tank top. I grab my phone, my wallet and my keys and I walk into the kitchen.**

**"****Mmmm. Something smells good." did I just say that out loud? Crap I wanted to sneak out.**

**"****Good morning. I made waffles." Joe said trying to sound like Donkey from Shrek. I giggled and looked at my phone. It was only seven.**

**"****Did you mess with my alarm Joe? I could have sworn that I set it for seven in the morning last night." I asked semi- annoyed. I usually don't snap at people, but when you take away my sleep, I tend to be a complete bitch.**

**"****Yeah. I did. I wanted to make you breakfast. Besides, I am still your slave until midnight, so I am on call. Um… and are we still on for our date tonight?" Joe got quiet.**

**"****I would be delighted to go on a date with you tonight." I sat down at the counter and he handed me a plate with two waffles with strawberries and a mound of whipped cream. I dug in.**

**"****Joe these are like heaven in my mouth." right when I was done saying that he started to sing something.**

**"****It's like heaven on earth…" he sung. Damn he had a great pair of vocals. I was completely staring at him and playing with my food. I snapped out of it when joey walked into the room.**

**"****Walker! Did you make some for me? I'm starving." joey added groggily**

**"****Screw you Richter. I made these because I like her. Don't you have someone else to bother right now?" Joe added flippantly. Joey started to walk away with his shoulders hunched a bit.**

**"****Joey wait!" I shouted. "You can have the rest of mine. I got to go to work now so I'm not late. John probably hates me now anyways I've called out of my first two shifts after all." I grabbed my stuff and started to walk out of the front door. I made it to my car when someone grabbed me.**


	7. Chapter 7

I screamed and kicked behind myself. I heard a thump and moaning behind me. I turned around to see Joe in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Oh my God! Joe I'm so sorry. You scared me to death." I knelt beside him and helped him up.

"It's okay." He groaned. "I should have announced myself to you. I'm going to drive you to work. And I'll be bringing you lunch later on. Okay." He got into the Driver's seat and I got into the Passenger seat. We drove in silence. I felt terrible because he has been so nice to me and I have done nothing but break him.

We pull up to the coffee shop and I got out of the car. I turn around and thank Joe for driving me. I walk into the coffee shop fifteen minutes earlier than my shift. Lauren is already helping customers. When she sees me, she smiles and winks.

"Did you have a fun night with Walker?" She asked while dry humping the air.

"No. Lauren, all we did was cuddle, I think. I woke up and he was shirtless." I acted all horrified at the idea of sleeping with Joe even though I would love to get down his pants. "Oh. I have a date with him tonight too." I added.

"We are going to go shopping!" Lauren squealed. "I'm gonna make you look awesome for Joe."

"I wish we could but I'm broke. I would have no way to pay for anything new." I looked down. I dont like to admit my weaknesses to people. Before Lauren could answer John walked into the room.

"Chloe! Are you okay? I heard you were pretty sick. Lauren told me that her and her roommates nursed you back to health." John sounded genuinely concerned about my well being.

"Yeah. I guess that I was really tired and stressed." I didn't want to tell him everything that I was going through yet.

"Well if you're up to it, I'm gonna have you be a cashier today." He handed me a folder. " That contains your work schedule for the month and all of the codes for different drinks and pastries. I expect you to learn it by the end of the week. Next week you're gonna work on making drinks."

John walked away. Lauren came over to me.

"I'm gonna buy you a dress. And before you protest, I hope you know you have no choice in the decision." Lauren grinned. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach, but I agreed.

I worked until two. Its pretty simple to work a cash register when business is slow. At noon, there was a surplus of people. I was stressed about it, but i made it through. Lauren was a huge help too. I walked out of the shop and saw Joe waiting in the parking lot for me. Lauren had left a half hour ago.

When I saw him, I smiled and waved at him. He looked hot in the outfit that he was wearing. He had on black jeans and a blue button down shirt with a black wife-beater under it. It hugged his chest in all of the right places.

"Hey Joe!" i practically ran to him and gave him a hug. I pulled away and hopped into the car. He turned on the radio and started driving.

"So, I'm gonna take you to the UofM campus show you around, and get your schedule and books. You set it up with them right?" I was too distracted because I was staring, again.

"Yeah." i said slowly and dreamily. We drove for ten minutes before pulling up to a giant campus. He parked and pulled me into an office.

"Hi! My name is Chloe. I'm here to pick up my schedule and my textbooks." A lady behind a desk printed a sheet of paper and handed it to me.

"You'll find your textbooks at the library. Joe? Is that you? You can show her where everything is right?"

"Yes Ma'm" He smiled at her and took me to the library. I got all of my books and we went back to the car. My classes started on Monday. Only one week left before I go back to school.

We drove to the manor and Lauren was waiting for me.

"Joe! I told you I needed her here by 3. It's 3:45. How can I take her shopping and get her ready if you are 45 minutes late!?" Lauren was shouting at him.

"Sorry, Lauren. We went to get my schedule and we came straight here. You could have called me if you needed me." I said. "Lets go. You're driving though."

Lauren laughed and Joe looked down. "Don't kill her Lauren. We have a date tonight."

Before I could ask what he meant, Lauren was dragging me out of the house and into her car. By the time we arrived at the mall, I knew what he meant. Lauren is an insane driver. We almost crashed- twice. We went into a few shops and Lauren had me try on every dress she found. We eventually decided on a strapless dress with a golden bodice and a black skirt. It had a sweetheart neckline and it went down to mid-thigh. She got me a pair of golden heels and deemed our purchases worthy of going home to get me ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren dragged me into my room and we were met by the excited chatter of Meredith and Jaime. It looks like I would have an entourage of girls to get me ready for a date with Joe. Lauren laid my dress and heels on the bed with a box from Victorias Secret net to them.

"Wait? We didn't get anything from Vikki's when we went to the mall."I was confused on how this box showed up in my room.

"I enlisted the girls to pick up a new bra and some underwear for your adventure with Joe." Lauren was explaining to me.

"Come on Chloe. Open the box and look at what we got." All of the girls were yelling at me super excitedly. I blushed and opened the lid. Inside was a lace push-up bra with an assortment of thongs and cheeky underwear. I didn't know how to react to this gift, and I wouldn't have time to because Joe walked in.

I quickly covered my dress new clothing items with my blanket; well everything but the bra and underwear. It was just my luck.

"Hey! Chloe, I made… oh… fuck. Sorry. I'll just..." He blushed while looking at my new gifts in the box.

"Joe stop. It's fine. What did you make?" The girls giggled while i tried to calm him down. If looks could kill, they all would be dead.

"It's nothing. I'll be back to pick you up at 6:30?" With that he turned around and left.

I looked at the clock. It's 5:30. Only one hour until he comes to get me. I'm starting to get nervous. The girls sensed my anxiousness and began getting me ready. Meredith was doing my hair, Jaime was doing my make-up and Lauren was talking to me and eating a bag of Doritos. They had me facing away from the mirror, so I couldn't see what I looked like.

"Lauren, What if I fuck everything up? What if he doesn't like me? Or Joe…" I was rambling again.

"Chloe. Jeez. Calm down. You look perfect, Joe is gonna love you. We all know he likes you. He hasn't shut up about you and you've only known him for a few days. He probably more than likes you, especially with the way he looks at you. So calm down because you're stressing for no reason." With Laurens last words I shut up.

"Done!" Both Meredith and Jaime shouted at the same time. They dragged me back into my bedroom and handed me the golden dress and heels. Lauren grabbed my new bra and the most promiscuous of all of the new undies to give me.

"Chloe… We are gonna get you laid." Meredith said in the weirdest voice. Everyone was laughing but me.

"What's that from?" I was so confused. I wanted to get laid by Joe, but was I that obvious about it?

"Oh My Rowling!" Jaime exclaimed. "We still need to show you our past musicals, don't we? We will have to have a movie night after opening night of AVPS. Its a tradition that we all have a sleepover on the opening night of our musicals."

I was about to agree, when there was a faint knock on the door. Lauren pulled me into the bathroom and made me get dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I almost didnt recognize myself.

"God Chloe. You look stunning. I wish i had your height." Lauren was staring at me with her jaw dropped.

Lauren exited the bathroom before me. She told me to stay put until she called for me. Jaime and Meredith came in to do a final touch up. I could hear Joe talking to Lauren in the other room.

"Chlo!" God no one has called me Chlo since I was 10."Get your fine ass out here. Your date is here!" She couldn't be any louder. I think the whole block heard her.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**I was met by bright blue eyes and a huge grin. Joe was holding a bouquet of red roses. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black button up shirt. **

**"****Damn… Chloe. You look good. I… er… um." He was speechless. Jaime, Meredith, and Lauren did good. **

**"****Joe. You look handsome." I walked toward him and took the roses. I smelled them and gave him a hug. "Do you guys wanna give us a minute?" I added, shooing the girls out. **

**"****I swear to god Walker. If you hurt her in any way I will cut off your Dick and feed him to the birds." Lauren was trying to look intimidating, but was failing. She was dwarfed by me and Joe. **

**"****You wish." Walker said with a sly smile. All of a sudden he scooped me up bridal style and started walking me out of my room.**

**"****Joseph Walker! You put me down right now!" I demanded. He surprisingly listened. We walked down the stairs hand in hand. I heard a whistle coming from the kitchen. **

**"****Walker! Damn. If you dont want to keep her around I'll take her." Brian kept whistling. i looked down and blushed.**

**"****Get your own Brolden. She's mine." Joe shot Brian a dirty look. I blushed even more. I had two men fighting over me. **

**"****Bye Guys!" I yelled and walked out of the door. **

**Joe looked down at me and grabbed my hand. Before I could take another step he picked me up again and ran to the car. He opened the door and gently placed me in the passenger seat. He climbed into the drivers side and pulled something out of his pocket. **

**"****Okay. Dont freak out but I'm gonna blindfold you. I want our date to be a complete surprise." I panicked a little bit, but I have grown to trust Joe. I turned around and let him blindfold me. **

**We started our journey and it felt like we were driving forever. We stopped after about twenty minutes.**

**"****Can I take off my blindfold yet?" I was getting anxious. **

**"****Not yet." Joe replied and got out of the car. He came around to my side and helped me get out of the car. We started walking. The walk began to incline. We stopped. **

**"****Okay. Now." Joe said. He sounded really excited. I took a deep breath and removed the blindfold. I let out a little gasp when I took in our surroundings. We were in a forest next to a small stream. There was a picnic blanket sprawled out across the grass. There were little lanterns in the trees and candles scattered across the grass. In the center of the blanket was a basket. He pulled me to sit down. **

**"****Oh my God, Joe. This is perfect." I held back from telling him that this was my dream date… and my first date. I didnt want to seem strange for never experiencing something like this. I was weeks away from turning nineteen. What nineteen year old hasn't been on a date before?**

**"****I thought you might like something like this." He replied. He pulled some plates out of the basket and some containers. "So, I have Champagne or Ginger-Ale. I dont know if you drink or not, but it's up to you. I mean you can if you want or you don't have to."I didn't know what to do. Should I tell him I've never drank before? **

**"****I'll take the Champagne." He handed me a glass. "Thanks." I took a sip. It was bitter but good. **

**He filled a plate with breadsticks and two others with spaghetti and meatballs. It was getting weird. He had my dream date down to the tiniest detail. We ate and we talked for hours. **

**The sun was setting in the distance and it started to get cold. I started to shake a little bit. Joe pulled me into a big hug. He wrapped another blanket around us. I melted into his chest. He was so comfortable to be around and he made me smile.**

**"****Chloe?" **

**"****Mmhmm?"**

**"****I have something serious to ask you." He started to get quiet. He looked me in the eye and began to speak. "I know we haven't known each other for a long time and this may seem really fast, but I really like you… wait… I more than like you. I love you Chloe. What I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you. Will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"**

**I was speechless. A lone tear escaped from my eye. No one had ever told me these things before and now that I heard them, I knew what I had to accept. That I was madly in love with Joseph Walker. **

**"****Yes." The words barely escaped my mouth when he pulled me into a hug. I felt ecstatic and giddy. He put me down and we went back to looking at the stars. All of a sudden, a shooting star zoomed by. I didn't make a wish because I knew that all of my dreams were coming true. **


	10. Chapter 10

Joe looked at his watch. It was 10:30. We gathered all of our stuff and we walked back to the car. I was leaning against Joe and he had his arm draped across my shoulders. We reached the car and we placed the stuff in the trunk. He opened my door for me and I got in the car. He sat down in the drivers seat and looked over at me. I didn't anticipate what would happen next.

Joe leaned toward me and he kissed me. At first I was shocked, but after a few seconds I melted into it. He pulled away and looked me dead in the eyes. "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too Joe."

We drove home. He turned on the radio and we were singing along with the music. He had the best character voices ever, and he was constantly making me laugh. After pulling up to the manor, we entered the house hand in hand.

Joe pulled me into his room and chose me to choose a movie. I pulled out both of the past musicals that Starkid had done. We put on A Very Potter Musical first.

I went into my room really fast to change into some sweatpants and a tank-top. When I returned Joe was sitting in his bed with a bowl of popcorn and a bag of Bunch-A-Crunches. He dumped the bag into the popcorn and mixed it.

"You like to mix them too?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"Its the greatest combination known to man. I thought that I was the only one."

I ran over to him and curled up in his arms. He hit play and Two hours later, I was singing along to all of the music in the Musical. I now understood what all of the fuss was about. The musical was funny and had a really good soundtrack too.

"Turn on Me and My Dick Joe." I was excited to see this one too. If it is anything like AVPM, I knew that I was in for a totally awesome ride. It started to play and I started to get really tired. I curled up closer to Joe's chest and laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and my eyes drooped lower and lower. Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I woke up the next morning alone in bed. It took me a minute to register what went on the night before. It all hit me the moment I sat up. I was dating Joe Walker. **

**I smiled to myself and walked downstairs. Joe was making coffee. **

**"****Hey Babe." He called after me.**

**"****Goodmorning!" I didn't know how to respond. So I sound like a total nerd and say goodmorning. What was wrong with me?**

**"****Here. I have a Cup of coffee and a fruit salad on the counter for you. I am making scrambled eggs and toast too. Do you like bacon?" He is trying to learn my favorite morning foods. **

**"****I LOVE BACON! Joe is that a valid question? Who doesn't like bacon?" I sat down and giggled. "What time did you get up? Oh, and sorry if I drooled on you. I can't control it."**

**He chuckled. "You didn't drool at all. I have only been up for 15 minutes at the most. I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed, but it looks like you wake up early."**

**"****Sorry. Its just habit."**

**Joe carried over a plate of Bacon, eggs and toast. He arranged it to look like a smiley face. I smiled at him and dug in. When i finished, I walked into the kitchen to help clean the dishes, when Joe leaned closer into me. My eyes met his and the gap between us grew shorter and shorter. Finally Joe closed the gap between us and his lips met mine. The kiss started gentle at first but as time went on, the passion grew between us. My hands wrapped around his neck and I was playing with his hair. He pushed closer into me, pinning me between his hips and the counter. He put his hands on my hips. I hopped on the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We were getting really deep into things when I heard a noise behind me. **

**"****Excuse us. We would love to get some breakfast without having to watch you two fuck on the counter." I pulled away from Joe and turned around only to see Brian and Joey laughing. I buried my head into Joes neck. I felt so embarrassed and I knew I was turning bright red. **

**"****Sorry guys." I mumbled from my hiding place. I didnt want to look up. **

**Joe chuckled. "Guys. It's no different than what you guys do. Except we weren't gonna fuck here." I buried deeper into his chest. "I would have done it in one of your guys room." **

**That shut the guys up. Joe gave me a quick kiss and ran into the other room. **

**Joey and Brian creeped closer to me while I was loading the dishwasher. Before I had time to react. They both had me in their arms and were carrying me to the front door. **

**"****JOE! Help me! Help ME!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs. The boys had me in the back seat of Brians car and were speeding down the road. Brian was driving and Joey had me pinned in his arms. **

**"****What the FUCK guys?!" I cried. "Turn around and take me home. I have work in 30 minutes." **

**"****We already called your boss. He knows of our traditions when we date a new person." Brian told me. Joey wouldn't let me out of his iron grip. He finally Let me sit alone and crawled into the front seat. **

**"****Dont try anything stupid. Okay? The guys have to get to know you before we let you hang out with Joe." Joey continued to explain. "Today you're hanging with the boys." **

**"****Guys, I'm not dressed." I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a tank top and sweatpants. My makeup was smeared across my face. **

**"****We have that covered. Look in the bag next to you." Brian smirked. **

**I looked in the bag. Inside was a bikini and a pair of shorts and a tank top. There was makeup remover and my makeup bag. on the bottom was a pair of flip flops, a towel, and a note. It read: **

**Chloe,**

**It's me! The boys have a tradition and they told me to pack you a bag for the occasion that they have planned. I'm sorry I have to be vague but get dressed. Tell the boys to stop to let you get changed, unless you want to change infront of them. Oh! And I hope you like the bikini, shorts, and tank top I bought for you. Well, it was bought by Jamie and Meredith. Oh and dont fight the boys. They will only make it more difficult for you. Btw, Don't worry, even though you haven't met all of them. Just know you're in for a crazy ride. **

**Lauren **

**"****Guys! Can we stop at a gas station? I need to change in what Lauren left me. Please?" I mustered the best puppy dog look I could. We pulled up to a 7-11 and I ran inside. What the boys didn't know was that I had my cellphone on me. I changed in the bathroom and called Joe. **

**"****Joe? Hello?"**

**"****Chloe! Oh My God." He sounded angry and worried. "Where are you? Are you okay?"**

**"****Yeah. Brian and Joey have kidnapped me. They say I have to bond with the boys."**

**"****Chloe. Where are you? I'll be there to get you."**

**"****I'm at the 7-11 on…" Joey took my phone from me. **

**"****You sneaky little girl." He grinned. "Bye Joe, You'll get Chloe back later." He hung up and put my phone in his pants. Ew. Remind me to clean it later.**

**He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the car. **

**"****I told you to frisk her." Brian was yelling at Joey. We started driving again. After an hour of silence, they turned on the Me and My Dick album. I started singing along. Brian started to do his Flopsie voice and I started cracking up.**

**"****Damn B-Hole. Its funny that you can sing as high as me." Joey and I busted out laughing. Just as I finished laughing we pulled up to a hotel. We checked into our room and I was met by a frenzy of people. Brosenthal, Dylan, JoMo, the Langs, and some new people named Darren, Aj, Jeff, Tyler, Jim, and Nick all rushed to give me a hug and congratulate me. Everyone was telling me that I was the first girl that he had opened up to. I looked down because I was nervous. Dylan sensed my nervousness and he pulled me into one of our rooms. We had two rooms that were conjoined. **

**"****Are you okay Chloe? You seem a little overwhelmed out there." Dylan looked at me. **

**"****Yeah. I had just barely woke up when those two goons kidnapped me. They took my phone and wont let me talk to anyone. It stresses me out to have to impress people too. Especially when there are so many to get to know. And I don't do well with random trips to hotels. " I started to hyperventilate. Dylan pulled me into a hug. **

**"****Luckily you are looking at an expert pocket picker." He handed me my phone. He got up and locked the conjoining door. He then walked out of the main door to give me privacy. I deadbolted it behind him. Without hesitation I dialed Joe's number. **

**"****Joe?" I cried into the phone.**

**"****Chloe. Are you okay? Can you talk now?" He was definitely concerned. **

**I was having another flashback. My mom had a friend take me for a few days again. He would take me against my will to different hotels and lock me in the bathroom. I would spend days in the room with only water to drink. I snapped back into the present tense. **

**"****Joe. I need you." That's all i could manage. "I think I'm at a Comfort Suites next to Houghton Lake. I'm having bad flashbacks." **

**"****Is anyone around? Can you find Matt and Nick?" I followed his instructions and I opened the rooms main door. Nick and Matt were standing outside of my door. I pulled them inside and handed them the phone. Joe talked to them for a few minutes before hanging up. **

**Matt came over and gave me a hug. Nick started explaining things. "Sorry. We didn't know that this would happen. Joe is on his way but until he gets here we can go into the indoor waterpark downstairs. We reserved it just for us all weekend." **

**I let out a weak laugh and I cleaned up my eyes. The Langs walked me downstairs and we jumped into the pool. I swam around for a few hours and splashed around with the boys. I got to know Jeff and Jim better. I was relaxing in the hottub alone when I heard my name and I ran towards the sound. It was my Joe. **

**"****Jesus Walker! How the hell did you find us?" Darren was surprised. **

**The Langs spoke up. "Chloe has a difficult past and the way this trip began really stressed her out and resurfaced difficult memories. She was having panic attacks and flashbacks and needed someone that knows more about her past to calm her down. Joe was the best and only option."**

**"****Well he's not the only option." A voice spoke out.**

**"****And Neither is she." Another voice chimed in. Two voices from my past that I thought I would never hear again. It was my two best friends from my childhood: KiKi Pilzzz and Rebecca. **

I let out a small squeal and ran towards them. We all hugged and I beckoned for them to join me in the hot tub.

"Chloe,What happened to you? One minute you were in Florida and living the life with us and the next you were gone. No note? Not even a tet. We have tried calling you for the past few weeks. We thought we would never find you until we got a call from Joe wondering if we knew you in any way." I was being lectured by Kiki Pilzzz. It wasn't unlike her either. She was a sarcastic person who seemed to know what was going on in my head. Over the years as our bond grew she grew sluttier and sluttier. She called it finding her body. She was 5'6'' and had a caramel complexion.

"I'm so sorry guys. My mom was getting worse. So I ran like a coward. I accepted my full ride scholarship to the University of Michigan. On day one some stuff happened and I met these goofballs. Now we are all really close. Oh, and they aren't all boys. They just kidnapped me for the weekend because I was new." I was trying to explain without giving everything away.

"Wait? When did you get all of these hot men to be with you? I want him if you don't mind." Rebecca nodded towards Dylan and Darren.

I laughed. "You want Dylan and Darren?" I asked full of disbelief. From what I remember, Rebecca wasn't into anyone like them. She was…

"Well, If she can call dibs. I want him." Kiara motioned to Joey.

"You guys have my permission to go after them. I have my own." Both of them looked at me. They know I have never been with anyone before.

"Who?!" They both yelled at me at the same time.

I looked around for Joe. He was playing on the waterslide with Brian and Darren.

"It's Joe. We went on our first date yesterday and we became official." They squealed. I crawled out of the hot tub and walked to Joe. I gave him a quick kiss and told him thanks for bringing me what I needed. I went to walk back to my friends when Joe grabbed me. He put me in his lap and slid both of us down the waterslide. He tickled me the whole way down, and all I could do was laugh. He swam with me for a few hours before he pulled me aside.

"Hey! I wanted to talk to you alone. Wanna go out to dinner later?"

I agreed but I told him I had no clothes. He laughed and told me to follow him. We went to a different room than the one I was going to share with the other boys.

"I got two other rooms. One for us and one for your friends. The boys are across the hall." He opened the door and I saw bags everywhere. "The girls brought your stuff from Florida in a moving truck. We dropped the big stuff at the manor and the clothes are mixed in these bags."

"I want to sell these." I said firmly. "I want no reminder of Florida anymore. I am starting new."

"I'll help you. There is a Plato's Closet up the road." We took the bags to a truck outside. We drove to the store and I sold my clothes. We left the store with nothing but $2,200 and a dress, a pair of shorts, and a few tank tops. I kept all of my undergarments at the hotel along with a few tee's from HS and Harry Potter world.

We got back to the hotel and went back to the pool. I saw Rebecca hitting it off with Darren and Kiara was getting close to Joey. They both waved and winked at me. Kiara and Rebecca both signed that they were gonna be with their "new" boys for the two days that they were here. Joe and I went up the ladder to the waterslide. I looked at all of my friends splashing and playing and I knew that I was going to have a great new beginning.

Joe pulled me in for a kiss while sitting down on the slide. He pulled me down into his lap and deepened the kiss. His grip slipped on the slide and we began our plummet into the pool. I laughed curled up close to his chest. We reached to bottom and got out of the pool.

"Sorry Chloe. Joe, Kiara and Rebecca have to leave now." Dylan looked at me with a face that told me that he knew my reaction. I was sad.

"You just have two days without me babe." Joe winked at me and pulled me into a hug.

"But you bought two rooms." I stammered.

"Actually those two are for all of us but them." Brian pitched in. "We know that you need your own bed, unless you'd like to cuddle, and the rest of us won't be sleeping four to a bed."

Brian knows how to push my buttons. "In your dreams B-Hole."

I hugged Kiara and Rebecca goodbye. They went to Joe's car with their backpacks and my bags. I hugged Joe and gave him a kiss.

"I dont want to let you go." He said into my hair. "I love you. If any of the boys try something call me…" he made this part a lot louder, "so I can fuck them up. I love you." He walked away and drove off.

Something inside of me snapped at that moment. I went back to a time in my life that I was at my worst.

"_Bye Chloe. I promise I will always be there for you." my dad told me as he packed up the last of his things. He pulled me into a hug while I sobbed in his arms. My mom was still at work. _

"_I love you too. Daddy don't leave me." I pleaded. _

_He let me go without another word and drove away. _

I started to cry, again. I really needed to pull it together. I crumpled to my knees. I heard a distant voice and felt someone pull me into their arms and carry me to the room.

"She's having another flashback."

"I wonder what they are about."

The arms laid me in the bed and tucked me in. I think it was Brian or Jim, but I wasn't sure. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I pulled my blanket that me and Joe wrapped in and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I woke up to the smell of pizza and I think beer. God, it was such a man dinner. **

**"****Hey! Chloe, you can join us now." Jim beckoned me over. I rolled out of bed and walked over to the other bed. **

**"She's alive guys!" Brian yelled. All of a sudden, I had everyone giving me a hug. I got looks that all said two things: are you okay and we all have something planned. **

**I grabbed a box of pizza and a a diet coke. I wasn't in the mood for beer today. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:45 at night. God, I only slept for an hour and a half. Looks like I won't be sleeping tonight. **

**I looked at my phone. I had a few texts. **

**Kiara- hey! Sorry we had to leave but our classes start tomorrow. Totes love you. **

**Rebecca- bye Chloe! Give darren a kiss from me. **

**Joe- love you goodnight! I'll see you soon. **

**Joe- are you okay? **

**Joe- Chloe? Dylan texted me while brian and Jim carried you inside. Are you okay? I'll turn around if I need to. **

**I responded to only Joe. **

**Yeah. I'm fine. I had another flashback but I worked through it. Love you :***

**"Chloe! Surrender thy phone," Brian was staring at me. **

**"Over my dead body." I replied with a grin. All of a sudden I had all of the boys trying to take my phone. I squealed as Jim, Brian, Dylan, and Darren pinned my arms and legs. Matt and Nick took my phone. Joey was missing from the fun. JoMo took it upon himself to sit on my stomach and tickle me. I squealed and begged him to stop. I started to not feel so well. **

**"Guys! Let me go. I don't feel good." I managed to let that out before I threw up. On JoMo and Brian. **

**"Fuck guys. Joe said not to break her." It was the first time I heard Matt swear. I was sitting up slowly but I felt really dizzy. **

**"Chloe? When did you eat last? And can I help you get to the bathroom?" Nick tried to help me up, be he is as small as Lauren. Jim helped me stand up before I staggered. He carried me to the bathroom. **

**I still had my swimsuit on so I ripped off my clothes and turned on the bath. "Um, I haven't eaten since 8:30 in the morning. I didn't get to take a bite of pizza yet." **

**Nick came and felt my head. He shook his head. "You're burning up Chloe." He turned the bath water to cold. "Leave on the swimsuit too. You can barely walk and will need help. I'll bring you some clothes." He left the room and I sunk into the tub. It was freezing cold. After a few minutes I jumped out and wrapped in a towel. Everyone had left the room and I found my clothes on the bed. **

**I locked the conjoining door and the main door and changed into my pajamas. I had finally crawled into bed and I laid down. My eyes got heavy and I could barely stay awake. There was a banging on the door. I didn't want to move at all. **

**"****Go Away." I groaned. **

**"****Open the God-DAMNED DOOR OR SO HELP ME…" I mentally tuned out Brian. The pounding on the door got louder and louder. I crawled out of bed and opened the door. **

**"****Damn. Chloe you look like shit. Like legitimate Shit." Matt and Nick pushed past the extremely drunk Brian and Jim. **

**I staggered back to bed and laid down. I felt people lay in both sides of me. **

**"****Chloe! We get a sleepover." Brian and Jim started to sing. **

**"****Nick. Can I sleep on the floor? I dont feel good and I don't want them to get sick." I begged. He pulled Brian and Jim into the other bed. **

**"****Come on guys. Its quiet time. Lets close your eyes and sit quietly." Matt tucked them in. Nick walked over to me with a bottle of medicine and Tylenol. He handed me a glass of water and I downed the medicine. **

**"****Thanks." I said groggily. He crawled into bed next to me. "Uh. Nick? What are you doing?" I got really weird. **

**"****I need a place to sleep too. If you want I can give you Jim or Brian." He replied by turning out the light. "Goodnight Chloe." he curled up on the farthest end of the bed. **

**"Goodnight nick!" I let the exhaustion take me over and in minutes I was passed out. **


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up with a start. Someone had their arm around my waist. I was completely out of it and assumed it was joe.

"Good morning joe!" I rolled over. Fuck. It was nick!

I pulled away and rolled off of the bed with a crash.

"Hey... Wait. Oh shit. Are you okay?" Nick woke up and Jim and Brian were laughing from the couch. My body hurt but I played it off like nothing happened.

I went into the bathroom with my new dress. I got dressed and stormed out of the room to the buffet downstairs. I made myself Hot Chocolate with marshmallows, a fruit salad, and I got a buscuit, eggs, and bacon. I sat at a table alone on the deck. I didn't want to be bugged. It was one if those days.

"Hey Chloe! How are you feeling?" JoMo and Dylan greeted me. It was too early in the morning for them to be bugging me.

"I'm okay. I still feel under the weather, but I am starving." I replied and went back to my own thoughts. Why didn't nick listen to me? I don't like to sleep with others unless a) they are my friends and b) I'm dating them. At least he doesn't mean anything to me.

I finished eating and went back upstairs. I went into my room and grabbed a book I found on one of the tables. I went onto our private balcony and sat in the sun.

I was sulking: like a two year old. I opened the book. Harry Potter and the Deathy Hallows. I began reading. I reached chapter ten when brian, Jim and Joey came out back. They were drunk again.

"Chloe, come on let's have funnnnnnn."

"Party pooper! Get your drink on."

I was surrounded by needy men. I shouldn't be drinking but I took a bottle of vodka from joeys hands. I chugged some of the bottle.

Half and hour later I was drunk and having a pillow fight with the boys. All of a sudden Dylan, Matt, and Nick barges in.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Dylan looked at me.

"We are having a pillow fight of epic proportions." I stumbled towards them. Dylan and Nick caught me.

"Chloe are you drunk?" Nick looked pissed.

"Maybe." I looked down at the floor and pouted.

"You're sick. You shouldn't be drunk. We leave early in the morning and you are going to hate life." Nick pulled me to a bed. "Jim come here. You both are going to lay down and not move a muscle until I come back. Joey and Brian, you guys do the same."

"But... I want to sleep with her." Brian was using his Flopsie voice. He was drunk as fuck.

"Chloe come here. You're gonna sleep in the other room with dylan and darren instead. I'll sleep in here. Dylan go put her to bed." Nick was fuming. Dylan picked me up bridal style and carried me into the other room.

"Chloe. Come on? You know better. Lets go to bed." Dylan laid me down in the middle of the bed next to Darren. He crawled into bed.

"Dylan? I need my pj's! I can't sleep without my pj's." I wined.

He got up and grabbed a baggy t-shirt. He handed it to me. I tried to put it on but i was really drunk. He helped me throw it over my head. He then pulled off my dress from under the t-shirt.

I curled up to Dylan. "Goodnight!"

I think I heard a reply, but I was already asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up curled up to Dylan. I felt like shit.

"Goodmorning!" Darren was yelling.

"Ugh. Darren. Tune it down a bit." I covered my ears with a pillow.

"Someone got drunk as hell last night with the boys. I'm hungry and bored. Come get food with me." Darren pulled me out of bed.

"Wait Dare. I gotta put clothes on." I grabbed my dress off of the floor and took off the t-shirt. I threw on my dress infront of everyone. I had no shame this morning.

Darren grabbed my hand and pulled me down to breakfast.

"When did you eat last?" He looked at me.

"Not since yesterday at 6:45 in the morning." I replied and felt really dizzy. Darren sat me in a chair in the dining hall. He went to go get food and came back with a little bit of everything. He had chocolate chip waffles, bacon, eggs, toast, fruit salad, orange juice, and coffee.

I took the waffles, orange juice, bacon, and fruit. I dug in and finished my food in five minutes. I stood up and made myself more waffles. I sat back down at the table and Darren stared at me.

"What? I was hungry. I haven' t eaten." I pulled a shittypuppy face and continued to eat.

"You definitely can keep up with Walker. I wanted to talk to you alone for a minute about him too. I just wanted to tell you that you are the best thing that has happened to him. He used to come home alone a lot and drink. He said he felt so alone and that you finally filled the hole in his heart. You are his missing piece and I wanted you to know that we all love you." He pulled me into a hug. I teared up for a minute.

"Thank you. You dont know how much you guys mean to me." I sniffled. I spilled my life story to him. His mood changed, almost like he understood my brokenness.

"I swear, I will never let anything like that happen to you again. I know Joe won't either. If your flashbacks get bad, call me." He pulled me into a hug. We walked back upstairs and I grabbed all of my clothes. I threw them in a plastic bag and I threw it into the back of Matt and Nicks car. Darren was gonna ride with us too.

We all hopped into the car and began our drive home. I curled up in the back seat against the window and I took a nap.

I woke up to someone carrying me in the manor. I was in Joe's arms. I smiled and looked up at him. He had my bag in my lap too.

"Joe!" I wrapped my hands around his neck. "I missed you!"

He kissed my forehead and frowned. "Chloe you are still warm. Nick called me and told me you were getting sick and that you drank last night. What happened?"

"I was pissed and confused and it was a moment of weakness. When you have three dudes and a bottle of vodka being thrown at you, you'd understand how I felt. I honestly regret it. I feel like shit." I laid my head back on his chest. He put me on the bed and walked out. I noticed my room was rearranged with my furniture and pictures. My iHome was here and I plugged my phone into it and turned on my music.

I started to rearrange crap and throw some stuff into a box. I kept my three giraffes and pygmy puff from HP World, and I boxed up the other stuffed animals. Most of my clothes were put in boxes to be sold. I rearranged my new stuff into my dresser and I started going through personal items. I only kept my pictures and blankets. I wanted to start with a clean slate.

The song "Get it Right" turned on from glee. I was belting the song when I noticed that I had an audience.

"You should probably be laying down. You're not exactly 100% healthy." Joe came and sat on my bed.

"I need to get my room partially organized. I wont be able to relax until I do." I kept going. "Wanna come with me to Plato's and Goodwill?" I grabbed two large boxes and I started to walk downstairs. He took the boxes from me and loaded my car for me. We both got into the car and I drove to the stores. I walked out of Plato's with another $775 and a few more outfits. We went to goodwill and they gave me $750 for my posters, stuffed animals, and other items. I went to the bank and deposited $3,700 and kept $25 in cash with me.

"Lets go home. We can get you furniture another time. You need rest." Joe was right when he said that. I felt horrible. We raced home and he carried me in. I laid in bed and I turned on my tv. Joe went downstairs. I thought he was leaving me to go to bed, but he brought me up turkey noodle soup, some lemon water, and part of a baguette. He put it all on a tray and put it on my lap.

"Thanks Joe. Are you still mad at me?" I felt like a two year old.

"Why would you think that I was mad at you? I wasn't mad. I understand. The boys can be persuasive. I just know that you are sick and I dont want to see you worse off than you are." Joe was concerned for me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I love you." I started to dig into my dinner. I ate most of it and laid back in my bed. My head was in his chest and I fell asleep to Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows pt. 2.


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks passed. Work was great and so was school. I had managed to get promoted to assistant manager and I found that classes at Michigan University were fairly easy. A Very Potter Sequel went great and we had a fantastic week of performances. I helped understudy for Bonnie one night and found that I loved acting more than I used to.

Tonight, I had another date with Joe. We have officially been going out for a month now and I've never been happier. My room is organized perfectly now and I actually have money to spare. I have been looking into getting my own apartment though. There is one open in the complex next to the manor.

I got off of work and headed to the manor. I ran up into my room and I turned on my radio and went into the bathroom. I showered and blew dry my hair. Still wrapped in my towel, I went into my bedroom and went straight to my closet. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top. I went back to the bathroom and gave my hair some beach waves. I grabbed a pair of black heels, even though I didn't need them.

I finished doing my makeup and sat on my bed. God, it was only 5:45. I still had forty-five minutes until we were going to leave. I was nervous about this date because Joe refused to tell me what we were doing. It was strange too because he usually sat in my room while I got ready too, but he was nowhere in sight.

I didn't want to ruin the surprise of how I looked, so I went into my mini-fridge in my room and pulled out a water bottle. I had bought a microwave and a mini-fridge because I had always wanted one and it was a purchase because I got them both at a garage sale for only $30. I still kept most of my food in my cabinet downstairs, but I kept some sodas, water and beer up here with a few snacks for when I watched movies up here.

I turned on the MAMD album on my phone and I listened to the whole album. I got to the Finale right before the Making love part when Joe walked in at exactly 6:45.

"Making love Making Love like heaven above so good to be getting laid…" We both finished the rest of the song and burst out laughing when Brian walked down the hallway singing in his Flopsie voice.

"Why do you alway have to be so perfect mister?" I asked him. He was always punctual, and today, we happened to be dressed almost identically. He had on black pants and a red shirt with a black jacket. Joe pulled me in for a kiss and smiled.

"The real question is why are YOU so perfect." He pulled me in for another kiss. I grabbed my jacket and we left the manor. As soon as we started driving, I was blindfolded again. I think he drove in circles at first to confuse me because I had gotten good at guessing, but I did not expect to go where we went. He took us to dinner at Macaroni Grill and then we went to the theater at the University. He had a projector setup and a bed made out of a bunch of pillows and blankets on the stage.

"So you have a choice between The Lion King, Tangled, or Frozen."

"Ugh, How did you get Frozen? It's not out in theaters yet." I was trying to hide the excitement in my voice, but I was failing.

"Well, I called a friend, who called a friend and got us an exclusive viewing of the movie." I knew who he called immediately: Darren. Darren had gotten a spot on Glee and had become some hot-shot in LA. He didn't tell anyone at first and managed to keep us in the dark about it until I started to watch it and freaked out when I realized he was in it.

"Well, I don't want to waste this opportunity so definitely Frozen." While Joe set up the movie, I made popcorn and grabbed the bag of Crunch-a-Bunch off of the table set up in the back.

Joe had already made himself comfortable when I returned. I crawled into his arms and put the bowl of popcorn in his lap. I mixed in the Crunch-a-Bunch and Joe hit play.

We watched the entire movie. It was my new favorite Disney movie. We were about to play Tangled, but the janitor kicked us out of the theater because it was already midnight. We packed up our blankets and pillows and drove home.


	16. Chapter 16

We got home around 1:30 and we snuck upstairs. We went into my bedroom and I looked at my clock. It was finally my birthday.

"Happy birthday Chloe!" Joe pulled me in for a kiss. I don't remember telling him when my birthday was, but that didn't matter because the moment was perfect.

Joe deepened the kiss and pulled me onto the bed. He peeled off his tee shirt and he reached for mine. Yanking it off over my head, eager for its removal. Our kisses got more desperate. He grasped one of my breasts through my bra and I gasped, pulling him in. He looked at me, alimentary of hesitation and I nodded, not trusting my words and gave my permission for its removal.

His kisses gravitated away from my mouth and to my neck. A small moan escaped my mouth. I was tangling my fingers in his hair with my arms around his neck. I had no clue what I was doing, so I followed his motions.

Now my bra was gone, he trailed kisses down my collar bone and to my breasts. His hand grasped my left boob as his kisses moved to the right. My nipple perked slightly in response to his touch. A warmth started to radiate through my body.

Joe began to pry at my pants, his need was beginning to show. He tugged as if his life depended on it. I reached down to meet his hands and slither my pants down my legs. Tossing them aside I returned to him, brushing my hand lightly over the bulge that was beginning to take form in his pants. I tugged, wanting them off. Both our efforts and our awkward fumbling led to the button flying off and me practically ripping his pants off of him. He didn't seem to mind, just glad his burning erection was finally free.

I fumbled on what I was going to do next. I tugged at his underwear and almost tore those too. With our luck, we would destroy our clothes. I slowly moved my hand down to down to Joes member and placed my hand on it. His member was large and felt strange to me. I moved my hand slowly over the entire shaft. A small moan escaped his mouth and I took it as a sign to keep going. I moved my hand at speed and felt as his member grew increasingly harder. Joe mumbled something, but I wasn't paying attention

Joe pushed away and lead me to the bed. He laid me down gently between kisses and looked me in the eyes. While putting a condom on, he spoke."This might hurt. Just tell me if it's too much and I'll stop."

I nodded my head. Sensing my apprehension, he kissed me gently as he slowly ¿he thrust his penis inside of my center. I felt discomfort momentarily and I let out a gasp. He stayed still for a moment, allowing me to adjust to the discomfort. He started to move slowly, and eventually pain turned to intense pleasure.

The warmth continued to grow and I was moaning his name. Joe took that as a hint to speed up. All of his actions felt perfect. The warmth grew to an immeasurable amount, and I was consumed by pleasure. It was one of the better feelings that i had ever felt, but there was still a level of uncomfortableness to it.

We collapsed onto the bed as he rolled off of me, allowing me to lay on his chest to bask in the post orgasm glow. He kissed the top of my head tenderly and I smiled at him, trying to keeps eyes open.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up to Lauren jumping on Joe and me.

"Happy Birthday! Wake up sleeping beauties! It's time to... OH FUCK!" Lauren noticed I wasn't wearing a t-shirt and neither was Joe. She bolted out of the room. We heard her muffled screams coming from across the manor.

Joe chuckled, "Looks like the whole house is gonna know now. Happy birthday babe!" He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. I pulled away and grabbed his baggy shirt and threw it on. I grabbed some underwear and shorts.

"Do we have to go downstairs? I don't want to be the center of attention." I pouted while Joe put on his pants. He came over and hugged me.

"There's no avoiding it Chlo." And with that he threw me over his shoulder and carried me downstairs.

"Joseph fucking Walker I swear to dead god if you don't put me down I will kill you!" He didn't listen to my protests. He put me on the couch in the middle of everyone and walked into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Chloe! You must have had a lot of fun last night." Brian winked at me.

I was greeted with many more happy birthdays while Joe carried me over a plate of waffles and a strawberry-banana smoothie. I devoured the food and Brian made another comment.

"You guys must have fucked pretty good, Eh, Walker? I think she ate more than all of us combined." That was my last straw. I put my food and Drink on the counter and lunged at Brian.

"I swear to FUCKING GOD I am going to kill you if you make another sex comment. Yes last night we had sex. It was pure awesomeness and possibly mind blowing. That's that. You don't need a play by play and you sure as shit don't get to bring it up every five minutes." I was sitting on his chest. I looked at everyone else. They were all shocked. I smacked Brian for emphasis and I got up.

"So, was it awesome or fucking awesome." There was a smirk behind the voice. I lunged at Brian again and I punched him in the face. Joe had to pull me away before I did any more damage. If anything he would only have a black eye for a few days. Everyone was laughing.

"Damn Chloe. Remind me to have you on my side in a fight." Lauren and Dylan both chimed in.

I giggled with them and ran upstairs to get dressed. Joe stayed downstairs to chat with everyone. I showered, shaved, and did my hair and makeup when Brian walked in.

"Chloe? Can I come in? I need to talk to you." I waved for him to come in and I walked into my closet to grab some clothes. I settled on a pair of black shorts with a blue tank top. I grabbed the clothes, a bra, and underwear and changed in the bathroom. When I walked out, I found Brian on my bed.

"I just wanted to say sorry for pushing your buttons this morning. But it's more than that too. I… er… um. Fuck. I like you okay, but not just at the friend level, like I want to date you. I was jealous that you guys did it." I was speechless. I barely talk to him and he admits that he loves me.

"Brian. I don't know what to say honestly. You know I'm in love with Joe and I don't think that that will change at all." I looked away and went back to choosing out a pair of shoes. I didn't want his to see the tear welling up in my eyes. I don't like to hurt people. I guess he sensed this and he went to walk out.

"Brian wait." I half cried. He came over and gave me a hug.

"I promise that this wont change anything. I just needed to get it off of my chest, but if Joe ever hurts you, you can come to me." He pulled away and walked out.

I went and grabbed a pair of converse and walked down into the living room. I smiled when I saw Joe. He had on the exact same outfit as I did down to the shoes we were wearing.

"Gosh, we must be linked." Joe winked at me and was about to say something else when Lauren, Meredith, Jaime, and Julia walked into the room.

"Chloe, Turn around and walk back up the stairs. Its outfit changing time. It's your 20th birthday. Your aren't wearing just that." Lauren was such a fashionista.

"I don't have anything fancy to wear." I protested.

"That's why we grabbed this on the way here." Meredith handed me a box. "Don't open it until you get upstairs."

They all dragged me upstairs. Joe shot me a look that said "I'm sorry."

We went into my room and I opened the box. Inside was a dress with a deep blue bodice and a black skirt. It looked exactly like my outfit but it was a tad more formal. I slipped on the dress and Jaime re-did my hair. My hair was straightened, parted, and just went down my back.

"You need different shoes." Julia added.

"Do I have to change shoes? These are comfortable." I was protesting, but she handed me a pair of black flats to put on. Looks like I was a Barbie doll again.

I looked in my full length mirror. I looked like I was maybe going to a casual party. It wasn't and extremely fancy outfit. Almost like a Sunday brunch with friends.

"So, we planned out the perfect day for you. Part one begins in 45 minutes, so we need to get going now." Meredith was informing me. Lauren looked extremely excited about whatever they had planned.

We walked downstairs and Joe pulled me in for a brief hug before pulling me into Brian's car. This was going to be an awkward car rid

"Blindfold her Joe. We have explicit instructions from the girls." Joey and Darren looked absolutely happy with themselves when Darren said it. He was only in town for a week before he had to get back to filming more glee episodes.

I was blindfolded, and Darren turned on some StarKid CD's really loudly. After listening to all of AVPS and taking a quick nap on Joe, I had a pair of thick headphones put over my ears and I was carried out of the car by Joe. He carried me for a few minutes before I was placed on my own feet. When the headphones and blindfold was removed, I knew exactly where we were. We were at a private comedy club in the city.

"So I have this place rented until tomorrow at midnight. And I want you to explore it first Chloe." Darren was explaining.

All of the sudden I was pushed inside of the dark building and the doors were locked behind me. I banged on the door. "Seriously guys. Let me out. Darren you know what I…" My voice cut out. I was starting to breathe harder and harder and my mind was drifting back to the dark times.

"No!" I shouted and ran deep into the dark club. I reached the stage and I knew exactly where I wanted to go. There was a secret door in the back of the stage that I opened and I locked myself in. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. I heard footsteps and muffled voices outside on the stage.

"Dare, you know that she went through some of the same stuff as you. Why did I agree to this? She's probably scared out of her mind and trying not to panic." It was Joe.

"I thought she was getting better. You know her friends were supposed to be on the stage waiting, but I just got their text that the flight was delayed and that they won't make it until tomorrow. I'm sorry man. I fucked everything up. It was supposed to be a fun and stress free birthday for Chlo." Darren sounded like he was panicking.

I tried to call for Joe, but my voice wouldn't make any sound. I just let out a sob.

"Do you hear that?" Joe's voice got closer. "You don't think she went in the old stage trap door." His footsteps grew closer and closer until the trap door opened. I was curled in a tight ball with my eyes covered by my hands.

"Shh. Chloe Its okay." Joe tried to pull me into his arms, but I got up and I ran. I don't remember where I went or how I got there, but I know I finally stopped when I reached the manor and my car. I grabbed my keys and I drove off. I should have joined my friends and blown off the fear, but my body was in control. I stopped driving when I got tired. I looked at the clock. It was 5:52. God, I hadn't talked to anyone since noon. They all had to be worried.

I looked at my face in the mirror of my car. My make-up was a hot mess and my hair was in disarray. I cleaned myself up to the best of my ability and I turned the car back to the manor.


	18. Chapter 18

I thought I knew what to expect when I reached the manor, but I was wrong. No one was home. I pulled up to an empty house. When I went inside, it was a different story. The only person at the house was Joe. I looked at him and I fell apart.

His eyes were red and puffy and he looked like he was having his own mental breakdown. I ran into his arms and I cried. I managed to slip out a few "I'm sorrys" and "I love yous" but I was a hot mess. I didn't like him to know how broken I was, and I didn't like to see him broken over me. Joe held me and soothed me.

He called a few people. I assumed it was the rest of the group that was looking for me. "Yeah... She's back... I think she's okay… Just get over here… Yeah spread the news… See you in a bit."

He cradled me into his chest and carried me up to my room. He took off my dress and flats and put me in a tank top and a pair of my sleeping shorts. I curled up under my sheets and I just laid there. I was stunned that he just wanted to make sure that I was comfortable and calmed down. He knew exactly what to do too.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I didn't respond. " Chloe! Please. I need a response to know how to help you. What did we do wrong? Please." His voice cracked and he started to cry.

I pulled on his arm and I told him a story. It went all of the way back to my parents divorce. How I was left alone and would be locked in a dark room for what felt like days.

"I'm sorry Chloe." He held me while I let out the last of my sobs. It was 6:30. I got out of bed and got dressed again in a different outfit. I needed a distraction and I needed it fast. One to make me forget all of my pain and troubles. It was time to party hard.

I put on a cocktail dress that was red. It hugged my body and made my legs look a lot longer than they were. I grabbed a pair of black heels and threw them on.

"I'm not gonna sit in here and be sad. Is everyone here?" I walked out of the room before he could reply I think he was too shocked by my change of mood.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. "Hey guys! Be ready to go in 30 minutes." Everyone looked confused but shrugged it off. After observing everyone's faces, I turned around and went back to my room.

"Are you sure you want to go out?" Joe asked nervously.

"Yeah! Its my birthday. I'm not moping around when we could all be out having fun." I added a smile for emphasis and to cover up my sadness. I fixed my makeup and curled my hair while Joe got dressed.

I ran out of my room to grab a snack and ran straight into Darren. He pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I should have known not to do that." He looked down. He looked like he felt really guilty, he also looked like he knew what I was trying to do.

"Dare. It's fine. I'm better I just needed a minute. Everything caught up with me that I had kept covered for years. It honestly took me by surprise and I couldn't control my emotions." I squeezed him harder and I ran down the stairs.

"Let's go clubbing guys!" I shouted across the house. The mood changed immediately and we all left in a mass of smiles and giggles.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up in Joe's arms in the catwalk of the club. I had only my bra, heels, and underwear on.

"What the fuck? Joe?" I nudged him. He stirred and sat up. "What happened last night? And where is my dress?"

"Um. I have no clue to both questions." He took off his shirt and have it to me. "Let's go look."

We climbed down the latter and found my dress immediately. Brian was snuggling it in the middle of the stage. Everyone was passed out across the stage and house. The only people up was joe, the lang brothers, and me.

When Joe realized who had my dress, he went nuts and charged towards Brian.

"You fucking idiot! Sleeping with my girlfriends clothes." Joe picked up Brian and ripped the dress from his hands. "I will kill you if you touch her again." He cocked back his arm when I stopped him.

"Joe he isn't worth it. Come on." I put my hands around his arm and pulled. By now everyone was awake and staring.

I picked up my dress and pulled him into the bathroom. I took off his shirt and threw on my dress.

"Joe? Are you okay?" I was being careful with my words. He was on edge. He didn't reply, but he pulled me in for a hug.

He looked like he was on the edge of a cliff and wanted to jump off. He looked like me during a flashback.

I held him in my arms. "What's wrong Joe?"

"My friends are the reason I lost my last girlfriend. Joey and Lauren were sneaking around my back and I caught them in the act one night. I've never trusted my friends with my girls at all any more. He was snuggling your dress too. Doesn't that bug you?" He had a valid point. Brian confessed that he loved me and he looked a tad too snug with my dress.

"It's not a big deal. I mean its just a dress. I'd rather fight over something big that something small like that. I just want to know why I didn't have my dress on and what happened last night. All I remember was getting here and taking a few shots." I was trying my hardest to remember, but I was hungover and had a massive headache.

I dragged Joe into the other room with everyone else. "What happened last night guys? I'm drawing a total blank." Everyone looked down guiltily.

"Seriously guys. What happened?" I was getting worried.

Darren was the first to respond. "We might have spiked a few of the bottles." It came out in a barely- audible whisper.

"What?!" I was getting pissed. "Why were the drinks spiked? What were they spiked with?"

"It was just a little bit of E and some other club drugs." Jim spoke up.

"Who's idea was it?" No one responded.

" Well?" I was getting impatient and I was going to explode.

A hand raised but his head was down: It was Brian.

"You seemed a little down and on edge, Chloe. I just wanted you to relax and have some fun." Brian knew I wanted to kill him. My temper was flaring and I was about to lunge at Brian, but I thought again.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. I think I need to be alone guys." And with that, I ran out again.


	20. Chapter 20

I ran out to my car, but realized I didn't have my keys. I left my shoes on the hood of my car and I ran home. While I was running, I cleared my head and tried to think. Why did Brian do it? Why didn't they ask me first? Crap. I'm fucking up my relationship with all of them, but I need to know the whole story before I do something. A mantra started to play through my head again: _Chloe Calm down and breathe. _

When I was a block from the manor, I saw my car pull up next to me. It was Joe and Brian.

"Chloe, Let me explain." Brian was pleading with me.

I stayed silent and I kept running. I pushed myself harder and I ran faster. I was two houses away, when I stumbled and fell. When I hit the ground, I knew something was wrong with my foot. I tried to stand up and walk again. I limped a few feet and fell down again.

"Fuck." I started crying. This can't be happening right now. I got back up and was met by Joe's arms.

"Brian drive the car to the house while I carry her inside." He got me upstairs and into my room. I grabbed a sports bra, some running pants and a tank top to throw on. I washed my face and threw on the clothes. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and crawled back to Joe.

"We need to take you to the hospital or a doctors. You're foot is messed up."

"Why do you think that I changed. I'm making my story more plausible instead of saying I was running from a man who spiked my drinks with illegal drugs and I'm only twenty years old, I'm gonna say I started to go run and I fell." I was getting angry at Joe now.

"Brian!" Joe shouted downstairs. "Turn on Chloe's car and help me get her downstairs. We are taking her to the hospital." He grabbed my running shoes and helped my balance my weight between him and Brian.

By the time we made it down the stairs, the whole group had arrived.

"Awe, crap, what happened?" Lauren asked. The whole group was waiting.

"She hurt her ankle while running. We are going to the hospital." Joe explained while still dragging me to the car. He put me in the back seat and elevated my foot with a pillow on the seat. Brian got into the driver's side and Joe in the passenger side.

We drove in silence until Brian spoke up. "I'm sorry Chloe. If I hadn't spiked the drinks, none of this would have happened."

"Brian, not right now please." I was biting my lip from the pain I was in. We pulled up to the hospital and Joe immediately got out and scooped me up in his arms. Brian pulled away to park the car.

"Help me. My girlfriend went running and did something to her ankle. She's in a lot of pain." As those words escaped his mouth, I had two nurses and a wheelchair rushing to me. They loaded me up and took me to another room.

After 45 minutes, a few x-rays,and some pain killers, a doctor determined that I fractured my ankle and would be in a cast for three weeks.

"So, How did this happen?" The doctor asked while placing a cast around my ankle.

"I was going out for a run this morning when I tripped over a rift in the sidewalk. I'm a clutz." I looked embarrassed and looked at Joe. "Luckily, I was close to the house and my boyfriend and one of our roommates saw me trip from the balcony. He ran to my aid and helped carry me to the car to get me here."

"What color do you want?"

"I get to choose the color? Do you have a turquoise color?" The doctor pulled out the perfect color and finished wrapping it.

"You're going to need assistance while showering, and you are going to need crutches as well." The doctor left the room and came back with a bill and a new pair of crutches. He helped adjust them to my height. I looked at the bill, it was $300. I remembered that I didn't grab my wallet. Before I said anything, the doctor said that it was paid already and that we were free to go.

"Who paid the bill sir?" I was extremely curious.

"A man who said he was your friend in the waiting room. He was with a large group of people too." With that he handed me some pain medication and told us goodbye and we left the room. I barely made it to the waiting room when I was surrounded by people.

"Oh my God! She lives!" Darren yelled. Everyone pulled me in for a group hug.

"So, Guys. Who paid for me? I need to pay them back when we get to the house." I looked around.

"It was me, but you're not paying me back. It's my fault you're here." It was Brian.

Joe whispered in my ear to accept it as his apology.

"Okay. Thank you Brian." I went over and gave him a hug. We left the hospital and Brian drove me and Joe back.

"Guys. I'm hungry. Feeeeeeeed me!" I was being annoying for a reason. Brian got annoyed after a minute of my complaining. He drove us to an iHop and we went inside.

I sat next to Joe in a Booth and Brian sat across from us. A preppy waitress came over and asked what we wanted to drink.

"I'll have a chocolate milk." I said.

"I'll have a coffee and orange juice." Joe said.

"I'll have an oreo milkshake." Brian practically shouted.

She left and came back with our drinks. Joe ordered for me while I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'll have eggs over medium with bacon, hashbrowns and toast. She'll have a ham and Cheese omelette with chocolate-chip pancakes and bacon." It's sad that Joe knows my favorite order by heart. Brian got french fries and another shake.

"So. Um. Can I say something?" Brian sounded nervous. "Chloe. I feel so bad for what happened. I honestly want to go crawl under a rock and die. Will you ever forgive me?" He gave me the biggest, saddest puppy dog face ever.

"B-hole, I wouldn't have let you in my car if I didn't forgive you." Before I could finish my sentence, we had a small group of fans around us asking for autographs and pictures. I was still fairly new to this StarKid life but the fans were getting to know me. One of the guys that asked for a photo was sad to see me in a cast. After eating our food and chatting with the fans, we left to go back home.

I got into the car and Joe turned on some music. I sang along to Harry and Joe did his Voldemort voice. Before we got home, my eyes got heavy and I fell asleep in the car.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up in my bed. I thought that the days events had been a dream until I looked at my cast, and I felt the pain in my leg. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. It was 4:30 in the afternoon. I grabbed my crutches next to my bed and went to my dresser. I changed into a pair of denim shorts and a tank-top. I ran a brush through my hair and braided it down my back.

I got myself to the stairs before I had difficulties getting around. I slid my crutches down the stairs and I hopped on one foot down. When I reached the bottom, I found Joe, Lauren, Brian, Joey, Dylan, Darren, the Langs, and JoMo sitting on the couch watching Star Trek.

When the Langs noticed me, they paused the movie.

"How do you feel?" Joe was the first person to get to me and help me get to the couch.

"Joe, I'm fine. I can get to the couch without dying. I'm okay guys, honestly. I feel kind-of crappy but thats because I have an itch I can't scratch and I feel a little bit of pain." I didn't mind being waited on, but I don't want to feel babied or weak.

"Well, I have to leave in a few hours." Darren said sadly.

"And now we can make our announcement!" The Langs both shouted. "We have the new Idea for the next show, and cast. Because everyones not here, we will give you guys your characters and the title, but not major details. Its called Starship. Joey will be bug. Walker, you're called Up. Chloe, you're Taz. JoMo, you're called Krayander. Lauren, you're Bugette Bugginton. Dylan, you are Pincer and Tootsie Noodles. Denise will be February. Brian, you're Junior and Veeto Mosquito. Meredith will be Mega-Girl. Julia will ne Specs. Jaime will be Neato Mosquito and Nick will be Mister Bug. A new member named Brant will be a character called Roach." Matt was explaining to all of us. We all got really excited.

"Rehearsals start on September 1st and opening night will be sometime in late February." Nick added.

"September 1st is the day of all of my finals though." I added. On November first, I would take my finals and finish my last year of school. When I was in High School, I dual enrolled and entered this semester as a Senior.

"Rehearsals aren't like normal ones. We start at 6pm and we go until about midnight. It helps us make sure we are off of work and in your case, school." JoMo added.

I looked at my phone. That gave us two months and nine days to get a feel for the script.

"I'm in guys. Lets call and tell everyone."


	22. Chapter 22

Months have passed, and we are in week one of Rehearsal of Starship. Me and Joe got our own apartment a few buildings down from the manor. My cast came off, but I have to wear a brace for a few weeks when I do choreography. My flashbacks have gone away all-together due to Joe's help and I don't have anymore panic attacks. I graduated and am looking into a job with a detectives unit at various police forces in the area. None are hiring full time jobs though, so I am stuck with internships and my job at the coffee shop.

I got home from work and I immediately got changed to go to rehearsal with Joe. I changed from wearing pants and a sweater to wearing sweatpants, a tank-top, and a dolman shirt over it.

"Joe! Are you ready to go?" I shouted across the house. Weird. It was quiet across the house. "Joe?" I started to get worried. He always let me know when he was here. I began searching the house. I looked in the kitchen, bedroom and bathroom, but found nothing. I heard a rustling coming from the spare bedroom when I went to go check. I found Joe in there with Lauren and I cried when I saw that they were making out. I turned around and ran out the door. All I had were my car keys, wallet, and my phone.

"Fuck. Chloe! Wait. It's not what you think." I ignored both of their calls and I got into the car and sped off. Joe was calling my phone but I ignored it's buzzing. I drove until I reached a hotel that was two hours away. I sent Nick and Matt a text and told them that I wouldn't be back for a few days.

I checked into a room and I sat on the bed and cried. Joe broke my trust and my heart. I didn't know what to do, but I knew what I needed to do. I ran to the nearest target and I grabbed some food, a notebook and some pens, and some new clothes. Luckily I had built up a savings of over $7,000 and I had $700 in my checking account. I also had to grab a new brace and charger for my phone.

When I got back to the hotel, I had 30 missed calls and 50 texts. Some were from the cast wondering what happened, but the majority were from Joe and Lauren. I didn't know who I could talk to so I grabbed the notebook and I wrote.

I wrote over 10 pages when my phone buzzed again. It was Brian. I didn't answer and I started to cry again. I didn't want to be bugged anymore. I turned off my phone and I did the most logical thing in my mind. I went to Toys-R-Us. I bought a giant stuffed tiger and a giraffe and I went back to snuggle and cry with them. I had already blown $400 on random stuff, so I had to stop buying things.

I went on the internet on my phone and looked at apartment listings in the area. I found three options that would be in my price range that were close to work and the manor. I left the owners messages telling them I was interested and asking when I could take a look at them.

Nick and Matt called me.

"Chloe. Where are you? Joe is worried out of his mind. He won't stop crying and saying that he fucked up. What happened?"

"You can tell that dick that I don't want to talk to him right now. If you want you guys can come meet me, but I don't want him to know where I am at all. Do you understand me?"

"Okay. Where are you?"

"I'm at the same Comfort Suites that we stayed at the first time I met everyone. I'm in room 210."

"We will be there soon."

With that, they hung up and I looked at the clock. It was almost 11 at night. I started to cry again and I curled up with my tiger and giraffe. I fell into a restless sleep.

I awoke to the sound of knocking on my door. I looked through the peephole and saw Nick, Matt, Brian, and there was Joe behind them. I put the chain across the door and I opened the door.

"Chloe. I'm so sorry." Joe was sobbing, but I wasn't going to let that affect me.

"I will only let in Nick, Matt, and Brian. I dont want him near me right now." I tried to make my voice sound steady, but it cracked when I said him.

"Chloe, Please. I messed up. It wasn't my fault let me explain. All I can think about is the pain that you are probably in right now and that I am the one who caused it. I feel empty knowing that you aren't near me because of me. Lauren was drunk and pissed because her and Richter broke up. She came over and thought that she could force herself upon me right when you walked in so you would dump me. Please. You have to believe me." Joe was pleading with me. I started to cry even more.

"Hear him out. He's telling the truth." Brian chimed in. I thought that he would advocate against it because of his crush on me, but I was wrong.

I started to sob harder and I couldn't control my emotions. "Guys. Leave me alone. I'm hurting and I need to go through my emotions."

Nick and Matt walked away to book a room that they could stay in. Brian walked away too, leaving only me and Joe. I closed the door and sat down against it. Joe did the same thing. I heard crying through the door that matched my own. I eventually fell asleep against the door and didn't wake up until the morning.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up with puffy eyes and my ankle hurting. I should have grabbed some Tylenol from the store last night. I shuffled to the shower and rinsed off. I went into my bag of clothes that I bought and put on a pair of leggings with a skirt and a sweater. I put on a pair of heels that I bought from target and I opened my door to go get breakfast.

Joe fell into my room. He slept there all night. He woke up with a start and I closed my door and walked off. I went into the dining hall and grabbed yogurt, toast, orange juice and a hot chocolate. I took my food back to my room and sat in my bed and ate alone.

At around 10:30. There was a knock at my door. It was the boys again. I let them all in and accepted that it would have to happen eventually. I sat on one of the twin beds with my tiger and giraffe. Joe sat on the other bed with Brian, and the Langs sat on the couch.

I sat in silence waiting for the fighting to begin. Instead, I grabbed my notebook and I wrote some more. I wrote about heartbreak and my emotions, but then I started to write a song. It wasn't my own song, but it fit the emotions I had pretty well. I started to hum it and eventually I was singing.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one if you want me to _

_Anywhere I would have followed you _

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was all in my head _

_I'm nothing at all _

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I was learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

I guess Joe understood my pain because he came and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. He sat next to me until I spoke.

"Joe. you broke my trust. I'm not saying that I don't love you anymore because I love you with all of my heart, but I need time to see that I can trust you again. So, I'll give you one more chance, but we are going to take it slow." Joe gave me a hug and nodded. "I'm moving my stuff into the guest bedroom and spare bathroom when we get home." With that, I packed up my stuff and checked out of the hotel.

I put my stuff into my car and got in.

"Do you want someone to ride with you?" Nick asked.

"No." With that, I drove off. I needed to get home first to move my stuff alone. I turned on my Bluetooth and I sang along to some music.

I was probably another half hour from home when I heard a honk, a crash, and nothing more.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up surrounded by bright lights and beeping machines. I tried to sit up but my muscles wouldn't support me. I sat up fully and then I slipped back down against the bed.

"Chloe? Oh my God." Joe grabbed my hand and started to cry. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

I sat up again. "What happened to me? I remember getting home and coming to get you to go to rehearsal, but after that it all goes blank."

Joe looked a little bit relieved, but he still looked troubled. "Chloe, something happened. Um, you found lauren kissing me and you left. Brian, Nick, Matt and I came and found you and you said that we could work on things again if I promised to not do it again. I'm so sorry. I...I…" His voice broke again and he sobbed harder.

"Joe it's fine. How long have I been here?" I tried to comfort him but I found that one of my arms was in a sling. I sat up next to him and put my good arm around him. I laid my head on his shoulder. I realized that my foot was wrapped too.

"You've been here for five days now. I haven't left your side. I needed to be here when you woke up." Just then, a doctor walked in the room. He introduced himself as Dr. Stilinski

"You sprained your ankle, dislocated your shoulder and wrist, cracked a few ribs, and have some head injuries. How's your pain levels right now? Any discomfort or confusion?"

"I'm a tad sore and I apparently have a whole day missing from my memory, but other than that I'm fine. I could use something to eat right now though."Dr. Stilinski wrote down some notes and did a few routine tests. After he brought me a menu and told me to dial the kitchen on the rooms phone.

I ordered a grilled cheese, with fries and some chicken noodle soup. I finished eating when Dr. Stilinski came in again. "Your charts look good. I think we will keep you until tomorrow to make sure your charts are good."

"Thank You!" Joe beat me to thanking him. He got up and shook his hand.

As Dr. Stilinski left, everyone came in. I sat back against the bed in Joe's arms. Lauren gave me a hug and apologized over and over.

Everyone else came and gave me a hug. Dylan, Jim, Brian, Nick, Matt, Meredith, Jaime, and JoMo all sat on the floor around the bed. There was someone new standing in the doorway.

"Who's that?" I looked at the man standing there trying to connect his face to a name. I kept drawing a blank.

"I'm Brant. I am the new guy who plays Roach." He replied.

"Sorry. I guess we haven't met yet then. Well, I'm Chloe."

We all sat and talked until the nurse said that visiting hours were over. Everyone left but Joe. He was going to spend the night with me.

Joe went to set up a bed on the chair. He sat down and tried to get comfortable.

"Joe, you don't have to sleep there. Come here with me." I beckoned him over. Honestly, I didn't care what he did before, I just needed my Joe right now.

"You told me you wanted to take it slow. Are you sure?"

"Joseph Walker! I don't care anymore. I need you and I love you with all of my heart." I started to tear up. He took that as a cue and pulled me into his arms.

He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. I fell asleep in his strong arms and knew I was where I wanted to be forever.

I woke up the next day to running a few more tests. Joe was no where in sight.

"You're free to go. Just rest for the next few days and take it easy."

"Thank you so much!" I shook his hand and looked in a bag that was sitting next to the bed.

Inside were new clothes and some shoes. On the very bottom was a note.

Get dressed and meet me outside. Love you!

-joe

I rushed to get ready. It was a pair of shorts and one of his michigan sweatshirts. I had difficulty getting them over my casts and braces. I love the smell of his shirts. He smelled like leather and the forest. Occasionally he wore cologne or his stuff smelled dog or sweat. I started to daydream while putting on my shoe. A nurse, interrupting my thoughts, brought me a bill. It was over $20,000 but it said it was paid.

I managed to get dressed fine and grabbed my crutches sitting next to the bed. I started to hobble out of the room and was met by Brian and Darren.

"Oh My dead wizard god, Chloe! I flew here as fast as I could. Are you okay? Tell me everything." Darren was going a million miles a minute. His forehead was lined and creased with stress.

"Woah. Slow down. I'm fine, just a tad sore still. I guess I was in a car accident after fighting with Joe." I continued to crutch to the elevators. Darrens mood changed.

"I swear to god Walker is Fucking dead when I see him next. Why didn't you tell me that Brian? What did he do?" Darren was fuming. His eyes were dark and his stress lines went away.

"Um.." Brian didn't know what to say.

"Darren, It's fine. I've handled Joe. Don't blame Brian. Long story short, Lauren kissed him after breaking up with Joey and I walked in. I stormed off and went to a hotel for a few days and I was hunted down by Joe, Brian, and the Langs. Everyone explained to me what happened and I decided to drive back alone. I got hit while driving home." I didn't add in that I had no memory of that, I didn't want Darren to worry, infact I didn't want anyone to worry about me at all.

"I guess I wont kill him this time. I wanted to tell you that I paid your hospital bill with the help of some of the other Starkids. There's more, but you'll have to see for yourself." That's right. He had bucket-loads of money because of Glee.

"Darren. I" He cut me off.

"You will accept all of what I have done for you, and I dont expect you to pay me back." He snapped at me.

"Thank you guys." I pulled both of them in for a hug.

By them, we had made it outside of the hospital. Brian leaded the way and Darren stayed by my side. We walked for a couple of minutes before stopping by a brand new Black Jeep.

Before any words escaped my mouth, Joe hopped out of the car and pulled me into a hug.

"Ta-da" Everyone yelled.

"No Way! I can't take this. It probably cost a fortune." Darren glared at me and I knew what he was saying.

"Fine. Darren. Thank you guys for this." I was going to pay him back eventually, but for now I acted giddy and excited. "Guys. I love this car." I squealed for emphasis.

"Let's go to rehearsal. Everyone is dying to see you. It's been weird without our Taz." Brian pushed me into the car with Joe. Darren got in the drivers side and Brian got in next to Darren.

"I'm hungry guys. Can we get food first?" Joe chimed in. My stomach growled loudly.

"Looks like Chlo is too. What do y'all want?" Brian was attempting a southern drawl.

Joe and I looked at each other. He knew my favorite food combination to go to in the world. "Planet Smoothie and Panera!"


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up with a start. Joe was holding me and a smoothie. We were parked in a parking lot in front of a Panera. I looked up at Joe and he smiled at me.

He extended the smoothie to me, "Hey. She's alive. Brian and Darren are grabbing our food and will be out in a second. Then we will head to rehearsal."

I took the smoothie gratefully, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Just for an hour or so." Just then Brian and Darren got in.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is alive." Brian commented while holding out a bag.

I shot him a dirty look and grabbed for the food. Inside was part of a baguette, breadbowl, and broccoli cheddar soup. I wrapped it back up again and I put it in my lap. Darren sped off to the rehearsal. I decided not to eat until we got there.

We arrived at the theater in less than ten minutes. Darren and Brian ran ahead of us but handed me my keys first. It took me five minutes to get out of the car and on my crutches. Joe carried my food for me and I followed him into the building.

I was engulfed by people when I entered the building. My eyes darted from person to person and all around the room. There were hundreds of balloons across the floor and mirrors. There was window paint on the ballet mirror that read "You're alive Chloe! Welcome back." Jim was trying to be funny and hold a disco ball up in the center of the room.

I was in the middle of a giant group hug when all of the feels hit me. I started to cry tears of joy.

"Thanks guys. I needed this." I wipesd away my stray tears. "What do we need to do this rehearsal?"

"Chloe. We aren't rehearsing today. We are celebrating." Brant entered the room with a pastry box. He carried it to me and I opened it and squealed.

"No way. How did you find these? I LOVE Butterbeer cupcakes." I nearly tackled Brant.

"He's a really good baker. He has done nothing but make cakes and cupcakes since you entered the hospital. It's kept us all happy." Joey was eying down the box in my hand.

I was using Joe to support me. My stomach growled louder.

"Chloe, you need to eat your lunch." Joe picked me up bridal style and carried me, my lunch, and my cupcakes to a random couch in the room. He took my lunch from me and warmed it up in a microwave. He poured the soup in the bread bowl and offered me a spoon.

I guess I was starving because everyone was staring at me when I finished the last part of the bowl.

"Damn. You ate that faster than I've seen Joe and lauren both finish three whole pizzas." Dylan was joking with me.

"Try eating hospital food and no food for a week. You'll understand why this was devoured." I smirked while I reached for the cupcakes.

Someone's hand stopped me. I didn't bother looking at who it was. I took my bad arm and swung. It made contact with something hard.

"Ow. Fuck. Dont try to stop me from grabbing my food." I was half yelling. I hit Joe again with my good arm. "Why is it when I'm hurt, I end up hurting you and me in the process. Fucking God. Can someone hand me my bag and ice?"

Joe ran to grab some stuff. Dylan, Brian and Nick came to my side while everyone else stood back.

"It looks like you re-dislocated your shoulder. We are going to have to pop it back in and its going to hurt." Nick explained. "Joe, Brian, Darren, and Jim- I need you guys to come help me. Dylan hold her hand."

I started to panic. "Guys wait a minute. Please." I stood up and walked off. I was having a miniature freak out session.

"We need to do it soon Chloe. Come on." I walked back slowly after Nick's comment. I sat on the table.

"What do I need to do?" I tried to hide the shakiness in my voice.

"Just sit on the table. Dylan hold her hand. Darren and Jim hold her legs. Brian, you're gonna help me. Joe distract her. Pull her mind away from this." Nick took complete control of the situation.

Joe came and stood in front of me. He could see the panic flooding my body. He did something he only did when I would be going to bed; he began to sing.

"_I've seen her face, I've heard her name_

_I've lost my place and she's to blame_

_And I can't stand it, When I'm staring in her eyes_

_And she's not looking back_

_It ain't a big surprise_

_I've heard music, I've heard noise_

_I wish that she could hear her voice_

_The way that I do when I go to sleep at night, And dream my life away _

_but she's gone when I awake_

_Chloe, Chloe..._

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?" _

An immediate sense of calmness washed over me. His voice and his eyes showed me that it would be okay, even if I was hurt. My eyes watered a bit, but I didn't let myself cry. I was going to be strong for the both of us. My whole body relaxed while I matched my breathing to his.

"Done." Nick said and everyone backed away but Joe. He handed me a pill and some ice.

"When did you guys do it? God, Nick you should be a doctor." I was shocked that he was done.

Joe brought me a cupcake and everyone else took one.

"To Chloe coming home."

"To Chloe." Everyone said, simultaneously. With that, music began to play and our celebration begun.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up on the couch in the rehearsal room. Everyone else was practicing and running musical numbers in a different room. My crutches were resting on the floor in front of me with a note.

Hey! I forgot to tell you that the pain medicine makes you drowsy. and you were funny until you succumbed to sleep. But I have a water bottle, sandwich and some chips sitting next to you to eat if you're hungry. I love you. Come find me when you wake up. -Joe

Ugh. My arm and leg was sore, but not unbearable. I grabbed the water and chugged it. I ate half of the sandwich and left the rest of it on the chair with the chips. I stood up and grabbed my crutches and made it over to the door. I opened it and hobbled into the big dancing room. Everyone was running the end of "I Wanna Be," when I disturbed them. I belted the last note of the numberand everyone looked at me.

"She's awake." A few people exchanged looks.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty!" Joe and Brian said.

"Chloe!" Lauren ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Hey Lo!" I hugged her back to the best of my ability.

"Come join us! I know you can't dance or use your cardboard cutout, but I got you a rolly chair so you can move around." She pulled out a rolling chair that was tall and had side rails. I sat down and she took the crutches from me.

I navigated with my good foot and rolled in my place next to JoMo. My script rested in my lap and I glanced at it when I needed it.

"Now take a walk off of my knife." I said to him with my best spanish accent.

"Cut! Lets work on get back up, Guys." Matt, Nick, and Darren were commanding.

Darren started to play a scale to give me my key, and I pulled out my sheet music.

"You say you've lost your edge, But I say its all in your head."

I tried my hardest to move around with Joe, Julia, JoMo and Dylan, but I was struggling. At the end of the song, I decided to tell everyone I was going home. I grabbed my crutches, bag and keys, and headed to the car alone. Joe wanted to come with me but I told him to stay and that I would be fine.

I hopped into my new jeep and sped off. I needed some time to think because I knew what I needed to do to make sure Starship was a success and that meant giving up what I loved to do.

I reached the apartment and I threw my keys on the counter. I ran to the bedroom and closed the door behind me. I was remembering the events of the previous days. The pain and betrayal I felt when I found them. How scared I was. The despair and anger. I decided to take a bath to let myself relax.

I grabbed a pair of sweats and removed my clothes, trying to be careful about my injuries. I took off the sling on my arm and my shoulder brace. Luckily I didn't have a cast on my leg and it was just a wrap. I ran the bathwater and inspected my body. I had purple bruised across my shoulder and sides, and greenish bruises across the rest of my body.

I heard the front door open and I locked the bathroom door behind me. I slid into the bathwater leaving my leg dangling carefully over the edge. Though it didn't matter that it got wet, I didn't want it to because it tends to take forever to dry. My muscles began to relax and my eyes started to get heavy. I didn't know why I was tired because I slept most of the day away.

I heard a knock on the door, "Chloe? Are you okay in there?" Joe was home. I could hear other muffled voices coming from the house.

"Yeah. Just taking a bath." Damnit. My voice cracked at the very last syllable.

The door knob jiggled. "Let me in. What's wrong?"

I undid the stopper in the tub and wrapped a towel around my body. I unlocked the door and turned to put my brace back on. I slid into my clothes and put on the sling before realizing Joe was sitting on the edge of the tub behind me.

He was staring at me. I blushed and looked away. He chuckled, "There's my girl. Whats going on in that head of yours?"

I let him pull me into his lap. "I remember what happened from my point of view. I also need to talk to the group. Who came over with you?"

"The whole group." He replied simply. I stood up and hobbled to the bed. I got my crutches and began the longest walk of my life into the living room.

"Hey Guys! I need everyones attention." Everyone froze and stared at me. "I have some bad news to share. I wont be better before starship premieres, which is why I have decided to step down from being Taz."

There was an explosion of protest in the group. Before anyone began a real argument, I spoke up again.

"Look guys. I know it's inconvenient, but I can't do it physically. Matt and Nick. I'm sorry." I turned around and went back to my bed. Joe was too shocked to follow after me.

I closer the door and crawled into the sheets. I expected someone to come after me but no one did. It was nice to be alone for once and heaven surely knows I needed it.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up with a stuffed tiger in my arms. My eyes were sore and I was still crying. I rolled over and looked at my phone. It was almost noon.

I rolled out of bed and hopped to the bathroom. I washed my face and pulled back my hair. I threw on sweatpants and a tank top and hopped back to my crutches. I went into the living room and noticed that everyone was gone. It was time for rehearsal.

I found coffee, orange juice, hot chocolate, fruit and donuts on the counter. I picked up a glazed donut and poured myself a cup of coffee. I sat on the sofa and turned on the tv. The news immediately came on, predicting several large snow storms to come through. I flipped through the channels and found that nothing was on, so I grabbed my keys, a hoodie and my phone, and went on a drive. The sky was darkening and it was flurrying outside. There was a storm coming.

I found myself at the rehearsal building within ten minutes. I went against my gut feeling and went inside. I was as quiet as a mouse going up the stairs and I heard several voices talking.

"What are we gonna do? We lost our taz and no one else can replace Chloe. We wrote the role for her."

"I don't know. We have to adjust."

"Can someone go talk to her? I heard her crying all night."

"Joe and Darren. Why don't you guys do it?"

"She needs space."

"Go talk to her you guys."

I finally reached the top and walked into the room. I pretended not to hear any of that.

"Hey guys!" I tried to sound cheerful, but I could barely make it past anger.

"Hey Chlo." Joe seemed sad in our meeting. "Can we talk alone?"

I got scared with what was going to happen, "Sure. Wanna go get a coffee?"

Joe shook his head. "Let's go sit down in the other room."

A pit formed in my stomach and I became jittery. I didn't like the feeling of dread washing over me. My mood darkened like it had outside. He came over to me and picked me up bridal style. He carried me into the room I woke up in.

"So Matt, Nick, Darren and the others want me to talk to you. They have a proposition. We are low and budget and have to push Starship forward two months. That gives you two months to learn choreography because your cast should be off by then. Do you think you still want to be my Taz?" He looked at me with hope glimmering in his eyes.

I sat down on the couch. I only needed a minute to decide. "Hell yes!" I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

He eagerly kissed me back and within a few minutes we were having a steamy make out session in the room next to our friends.

He was reaching to pull off my shirt when we were interrupted.

"I guess this means yes." Brian and Joey were at the door with the others peeking around them.

I quickly got behind the couch. Joe threw me my tank top and I quickly threw it on.

"Hey guys. I agreed." I winked at Brian and Joey.

"Let's get to Fucking work!" Nick rolled me my chair and grabbed my crutches.

A few hours went by when we decided to wrap up for the day. I was exhausted and hungry. We had successfully ran act one with minor errors and me being only half dependant on my script. The hardest part was watching everyone learn choreography while I sat and tried to take it in. Dont get me wrong,it's noce to have to do minimal work, but I wanted to do everything I needed to.

I was sitting in my chair waiting for my crutches to be delivered when JoMo burst into the room again. "Guys. We aren't going anywhere. It's snowpocalypse out there."

"What?" I looked at the clothes I was wearing. I was not prepped for a snowpocalypse. Joe handed me my crutches with a concerned look on his face.

"Guys. We cant move Chlo with how bad it is out there. She has no clothes and she will struggle in her crutches." He looked at me. "We are gonna stay here and wait out the storm."

"Joe. No, we are leaving. I'll be fine. My car is half a block up the street." I got up and began moving to the door. I got to the stairs when I was stopped. Joe picked me up and Darren took my crutches away from me.

"If you're going out there, I'm bundling you up and carrying you." Joe plopped me on the couch. He put on his winter coat and scarf while I watched. He entered a closet and pulled out several blankets. I was cocooned in at least six blankets when he deemed me worthy of going outside.

"Everyone meet at the manor. No exceptions." Nick looked like he had major plans brewing up his sleeves.

"Anyone need a ride? We can take three more people." I offered it to everyone. Darren, Nick, and Matt decided to drive with us because they walked.

JoMo pulled out his camera and everyone exited the building. Darren still had my crutches. Joe ran with me in his arms to my car and put me in the passenger seat. Even with the door closed, my breath was visible and I was shaking. It was my first major winter after all.

Everyone else piled in and Joe started the car. He turned on the heater and seat warmer for me while I curled up under the blankets.

"Everyone ready?" There was a chorus of agreeal and Joe drove off. When we reached the manor, Everyone ran into the house while Joe got ready to grab me and run in. He handed me the keys and come over to scoop me up. We had gone halfway up the driveway when Joe slipped on ice and we both fell. He tried to brace me for the fall, but he didn't brace my head enough. My head hit the concrete and everything went dark.

"Chloe? Can you hear me? Oh god Chloe, please wake up. squeeze my hand if you hear me." Someone was shouting at me and shaking me. Their voice sounded cloudy and far away; almost like I was underwater. I felt someones hand enter mine and I squoze it as hard as I could like the voice said to.

"Joe calm down, Look her hand is moving." Someone was calming Joe down.

I felt so tired but I forced my eyes to open. I was met by Joe's sparkling blue eyes staring down at me. He had tears falling down his cheeks and I reached up to wipe them away.

"Hey. I'm fine." I pushed myself to sit up. I was in my old room. Everyone was gathered around me with concerned looks. I remember hitting my head immediately and got worried. "How long have I been out?"

Nick spoke up, "About 45 minutes."

"It looks like I'm really accident prone right now." I chuckled. "So, food guys."

That lightened the mood in the room. Darren looked at me and laughed. "You are worse that Lauren and Walker. You get hurt and all you can think about is food. Oh, guys my flight is rescheduled to leave tomorrow night instead of tonight."

"Shut up Darren. You guys had breakfast and lunch. I haven't eaten yet except for coffee." I tried to stand up, but Joe held me in his arms.

"You aren't going anywhere missy." His embrace tightened.

"Joe, unless you want me to pee my pants, you better let me go." I was totally faking but I wasn't gonna sit in bed. He let me go and I grabbed my crutches to go into the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and opened the door that lead to Joe's old room. I squealed when I found Brian in there completely naked.

"Oh Fuck." I turned around and closed the door.

"Sorry Chloe. No one told you." Brian spoke through the door.

Joe started to bang on the other door.

"Tell no one brian. We talk later." I hissed. I did the most logical thing at the time; I made myself trip over the rug. Joe walked in while I was half laughing half crying at myself.

He tried to suppress a laugh. "are you okay?"

"No. It fucking hurts. Don't laugh at me asshole." I was getting angry at him. "Mind helping me up or are you going to stand there and laugh?"

Joe came over to help me. He carried me out into the dining room. The table was set with random dishes of italian foods and drinks. Everyone was gathered around filling plates except Brian. I was placed in an empty seat while Joe went to get me some food. He brought me back Hawaiian pizza and some salad. His own dish included pizza, breadsticks, lasagna, and salad.

I ate quickly and I stayed quiet. I pretended to not feel well and I excused myself from the group. I snuck upstairs to find Brian: we needed to talk. I stood in front of his door and knocked.

"Hey, Bri, are you there? I need to talk to you pronto." I spoke softly so the group wouldn't hear me.

Brian opened the door. His eyes were red and he had a bottle of vodka and a six pack on his bed. He reeked of alcohol. "Hey! Chloe, just the gal I wanted to see." His words slurred out of his mouth. He pulled me in his room and closed the door.

"Chloe. I love you. You shouldn't be with Joe, you should be with me." He leaned closer to me.

"Brian. Stop. I came to apologize for barging in on you. Not this." I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I tried to close the door behind me but Brian forced his way in.

"Brian. Stop. You're drunk. I'll talk to you when you sober up." I was worried. Brian was getting too close for comfort.

I was just about to enter my old room when he pushed me against the door. He kissed me roughly and ripped my t-shirt while attempting to pull off my bra. I tried to push him off but he had my good leg pinned and was holding my hurt shoulder. His fingers wrapped around my neck to hold me in place. I tried to ignore the pain, but it became unbearable. His hands traveled from my neck to my pants. He managed to get them halfway off when his kisses moved from my mouth to my neck. I took that as an opportunity to scream for Joe at the top of my lungs. His grip returned to my neck and it tightened. My vision was going fuzzy and black spots appeared across my eyes.

Joe barged into the room within seconds and tore Brian off of me. Hot tears were streaming down my face while I crumpled to the ground and curled into the corner. I didn't process what was happening until Joe punched Brian in the face and threw him into his room, closed the door, and turned to me. Everyone had gathered inside of the room to see what had happened.

"Chloe? Look at me. What happened? Are you okay?" I sobbed harder. I couldn't respond because of the painful memories that were surfacing. I pushed them away to the best of my ability, but was failing.

"Chloe. Look at me. Everything will be okay." Joe's voice brought me back to reality. He ripped off his shirt and put it on over my head. I could hear Brian pounding on the door yelling that he was sorry and to let him in. Joe pulled me into his chest and held me tightly.

"Guys. I dont care about the storm. I'm taking Chloe away from here. I dont want her in the same house as him." Joe looked like he was about to explode and go kill Brian. He stood up cradling me to his chest and grabbed my crutches.

My keys were in his hands and I heard my door unlock. Joe wrapped some blankets around me and ran me out into the car. He gently placed me in the front seat and closed the door. I saw Brian in the doorway with a look of horror on his face; like he fully grasped what he did to me.

I saw him collapse and I didn't care that he was hurting. Joe began to drive away into the harsh winter storm and I sat in the front seat silently.

"Chloe. I swear that he will never touch you again. I won't let him in the same room as you alone again. If it wasn't for me wanting to get you out of there, I would have killed him." Joe was shaking from anger. He pulled into the parking garage of our apartment complex and parked the car. I felt lucky that we lived only two minutes from the manor.

I grabbed my crutches and left the blankets in the car. I began to walk to our front door. I didn't want to talk about what had happened at all. Joe opened the door for me and let me go inside. He knew I wouldn't talk about it for awhile so he offered me my space.

I went into our bedroom and changed into a pair of pajama pants and kept Joe's shirt on. His scent calmed me and reaffirmed that I would be safe with him.I sat on the bed and Joe came to me. He looked at my neck and looked horrified. I touched my neck and could already feel bruises forming.

I went to the closet and grabbed extra pillows and blankets. Joe realized what I was about to do. I wrapped a few blankets around by body and arranged pillows around myself. I took the comforter and pulled it over me, creating a bubble of warmth and making my own little hideout.

When I knew I was successfully covered, body wrenching sobs erupted from my body. I didn't think that Brian would ever hurt me; but I was wrong. He violated me and left marks on my body. If Joe hadn't asked me out, he would have been my next choice too. Now, I didn't want to see his face ever again.

The sobs took control of my body and I stayed curled up in a ball. Joe felt for my back and rubbed it from above the comforter.

After a few minutes, Joe turned out the lights and crawled into bed next to me. I moved pillows out of the way so I could curl up next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me protectively and I fell into oblivion filled with nightmares and more tears.


	28. Chapter 28

Weeks passed and I didn't see Brian at all. Joe didn't leave me alone for a minute, and our relationship blossomed. I went to work at the coffee shop four times a week and I graduated college. Joey and Rosenthal moved to L.A with Darren and they all share an apartment. My cast and brace came off early, so I got to work on learning my blocking and choreography as soon as possible. On a mutual decision made by Joe and me, I have private rehearsals with Matt, Nick,and Joe after the big rehearsals end. I didn't want to talk to Brian until I felt safe.

Nightmares have been recurring of the same thing. Either a repeat of the incident with Brian or when my father and mother would abuse me. I would wake up screaming and sweating. Joe would hold me until I fell back asleep.

I woke up and got ready for work. It was a sunny wednesday morning in November. Only two and a half weeks until Thanksgiving and four weeks until opening week of Starship. There was a fresh blanket of snow outside.

I showered and put on a pair of tan jeans, my black work t-shirt, and a puffy coat. I grabbed my wellies and packed a change of clothes for rehearsal. I got to work early and hoped that he would cut me early for the day. I was the first one there and I would be the only one there until noon, when I got off.

The morning at work was slow. There was only six or seven people total who came in before eleven. At 11:30, I was alone in the shop waiting for a man named Steve and a girl named Sara to replace me. I wasn't facing the door when someone walked in: Brian.

"Hi! Welcome to the Coffee House. What can I get for you?" I forced myself to be polite to him.

"Can I get a large coffee black and a large peppermint hot chocolate. Can we talk when you get off too?" Brian looked like crap. He had bags under his eyes and he looked skinnier than usual.

"That will be $ 8.75. Brian look, I don't want to be with you alone so we can talk here in public, or I'm calling Joe to come sit here. I'll talk, just not alone." I took his money and gave him his receipt.

I made him his drinks and he went to sit in one of the chairs next to the bookshelf. He drank his coffee but not the hot chocolate.

Ten minutes later, both Steven and Sara walked in. I talked to them before clocking out and going to Brian.

"What?" Brian slid the hot chocolate to me. It was still warm. "A hot chocolate won't fix things between us. You violated me and my trust."

"Listen. I know you will probably never trust me again or even talk to me but I cannot express how sorry I am. I was stupid and selfish. I was out if control. It was Joe's fault that you were hurt and I wanted you to be comforted by me and not him. I have gotten over the fact that you are in love with Joe and that I could never change that. I'm sorry for loving you and for hurting you at the same time. You only came to apologize for disturbing me and I took advantage of the state that you were in. Everyone hates me for it, but not as much as I hate myself for it." Brian's voice broke and years began to stream down his face, "I'm not going to ask for our relationship to be normal again because it never will, but I am asking for a new start. Just as friends, nothing extra."

He looked at me waiting for a response. I sat there silent and I pondered what to do. "Brian. You're right, I can never trust you again. At least not for awhile. And we won't be like we were before, but I'll take baby steps to get to trusting you again. It will be at my own pace and this will be your only chance."

He gave me a goofy grin and walked away. "Thanks Chlo."

I sat in silence and shock for what felt like an eternity. I looked at my watch. It was 12:15. I got up and went to my car. I got in it and drive to group rehearsals. Today was my day to shock everyone.

I changed in my car quickly. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top on. I put on a pair of tennis shoes and jogged up the stairs into the building.

Everyone was hard at work working on the scene right before get back up. Joe was blabbering about peeing like a big boy in the potty when I burst in singing get back up. I knew how to make my entrance big.

"Okay ldiotas! Say something nice or I will kill you!" I shouted and jumped into Joe's arms. "Hey everyone! I'm here!"

"Chloe!" I was engulfed in a group hug. Everyone was shocked to see me but they were happy at the same time. Brian kept his distance.

"Okay. Let's break up this love fest and start from scene one act one. We are going to run the whole thing now that Chloe is here." Matt looked stressed but happy to see me finally work with the group.

After running the whole musical, pizza arrived and Matt and Nick sat us down to give us notes.

"Everything sounds good, we just have to work on your blocking with the group Chloe. That's an easy thing to fix over the next few weeks." Nick was reading through his papers.

I went to go to the bathroom and Joe followed me. "Chloe. Did you talk to brian today? He seemed happy when he came in and mumbled she forgave me to Dylan."

Ugh. Brian had to complicate things. "I didn't forgive him. I told him I would work on trusting him again. I was working when he can into the shop. I made sure people were in the room with us too."

I slid into the bathroom and joe continued, "just be safe please. I don't want you to get hurt again in that way."

"I will joe. Trust me. Look in my purse and you'll see how." Joe walked away and looked in. He grinned and looked at me as I reentered the room. "Really Chloe, Mace and a pocket knife? You refuse to play fight. How will you use these?"

"You'd be amazed what I can do. I have those until I find a good self-defense class to take. I think I'm going to the class that is held next door." I looked at Joe to see his reaction. "I'm going to do private lessons that is from 6- 9:30 every night after rehearsal for two-weeks. The girl says that I will graduate self-defense school at the end of my sessions."

"Okay. You love-birds. It's time to run act two one more time and then you all are dismissed." Matt was summoning us.

We ran through all of act two. By then it was quarter to six. I ran into the bathroom with my gym bag and changed into my compression tank-top and yoga pants. I ran back into the room while fixing my ponytail.

"Bye guys. I have to go. I have a self-defense class to get to." I ran and gave Joe a quick kiss and hug. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

I burst from the building and ran to the studio next door. I checked in and sat in the middle of the studio waiting for my trainer. I was singing I wanna be from Starship and fixing my ankle brace when someone walked in. I turned around sharply to see Jeff walk in.

"No way! Chloe? Why do you need self-defense classes? Joe isn't hurting you is he?" Jeff came over and gave me a hug.

"No. It's a long story. I was attacked and sexually assaulted by. by. by…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I wa overwhelmed by sadness. "By Brian."

Jeff looked stunned. He came over and gave me a hug, "Well. You'll have the best trainer here, me. I swear that Brian is dead when I see him next though. Lets get started."

Three and a half hours later, I was sweating and throwing and dodging punches made by Jeff. Today he wanted to see my reflex levels and my strength.

"Your reflexes are fantastic so I think all we need is to work on showing you different attack and defensive moves." He looked at his watch. "Damn our session is over. Well, I guess we will pick back up tomorrow."

Jeff began cleaning up his stuff when I grabbed my bag and drove home. I was dead tired and needed some food and sleep pronto.

I walked into the house and found all of the lights off. I turned on the lights and found a note on the kitchen table.

Hey Babe,

I went to go get Joey from the airport. I should be home by 10 at the latest. I have some grilled chicken and mixed vegetables in the microwave for you. I'll also have a surprise for you when we get to the house.

I love you more than infinity and beyond,

Joe.

I loved the notes that he left for me. I reheated the dinner he left for me and I ate it as fast as I could. I took a quick shower and put on pajama shorts and a long-sleeved t-shirt. I sat on the couch and started to braid my hair. It was starting to get really long, but I didn't want to cut it yet.

I turned on the Phantom of the Opera and curled up under some blankets. My eyes got really heavy and I struggled to keep them open. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard the front door open. I heard Joey, Joe, and Darren talking and telling others to quiet down.

I couldn't re-open my eyes, and I heard Joe chuckle. "Dang I told her she had a surprise, but she had rehearsal and Self-Defense to go to. She's exhausted." He came and picked me up. "Let me put her in bed really fast."

Joe gently laid me down on the bed. He pulled the comforter over my body and kissed my forehead. I sunk into a deep dreamless sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up to the smell of bacon, waffles, and coffee. I rolled over and found the bed empty. I walked into the living room and found Joe cooking in the kitchen.

"Goodmorning. I'm making breakfast. What do you want for lunch? I'm gonna make you a lunch that you can take to rehearsal and S.D classes." Joe was hiding something.

"Whatever you want to make me will be fine. What time is? I have to open the coffee shop." I was still half awake.

"It's 6:45." Joe brought me over a plate with waffles, bacon, eggs and fruit. I had an hour and a half until I had to be to work.

"Thanks." I pulled Joe down for a kiss.

Our kiss turned into a makeout session. Joe picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He deepened the kiss and placed his hands on my behind. He walked us to the couch, but he decided to go to the bedroom at the last minute. I pulled off his shirt and I tore at my own clothing. His hands grasped at my breasts and I let out a moan. My hands were intertwined in his hair and I pulled him closer, not wanting the moment to end. I felt the warmth start to radiate from my core. I tugged at my own pants and at Joe's. He assisted in removing mine, but he wouldn't remove his own. He kissed down my neck to my hips and approached my lower region. He thrust his tongue inside of me and I cried out in pleasure. The heat grew out of my core until the dam burst and pleasure tore through my body. While coming down from my orgasm, Joe tore off of his pants. He barely let me recover before thrusting into me. I called out his name while his thrusts went deeper into my core. I neared my next orgasm and I could tell he was too. He pounded into me faster, causing both of us to reach our climax. He rolled off of me, pulled me onto his chest and kissed the top of my head. We basked in the post-sex glow.

"Joe, that was. Wow." I sounded like a total idiot, but I didn't care. I rolled over to look at my clock. It was 7:30. I needed to get ready now if I wanted to get to work on time. "Why do I have to work today?" I groaned and rolled over.

I stood up and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and rinsed off. When I got out, I saw that Joe had picked me out an outfit and had laid it out. He had a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue shirt. Next to it was a bag with my rehearsal clothes, my S.D. clothes, and a lunch.

I smiled and got dressed. I finished doing my hair and makeup and grabbed my bag. Joe was sitting in the kitchen with Joey and Darren when I walked out.

"Hey guys!" I ran to give both of them hugs.

"Thanks for waking us up. I hope it was good." Joey started to make sex noises. I blushed.

Looking at the clock, it read 8:15. "Sorry guys, I gotta run. I'll see you guys at rehearsal right?"

"Yeah. Bye." Darren called at me.

I dashed to work and I worked my morning shift with John. I got off at 2 and dashed to rehearsal. It was an easy day because we only focused on the music the whole day and puppet work. Luckily I didn't have a puppet, but I had a cardboard cutout of a bumblebee to use during I Wanna Be and Hideous Creatures. At six, I dashed next door to meet Jeff and got changed in the studio. Jeff taught me how to disarm an attacker and we focused on target practice. At nine, he dismissed me.

"You know that you will probably learn everything within the next week instead of two. You learn fast." Jeff sounded shocked by my progress.

"I learn fast I guess. So, only five more sessions than?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Jeff walked out of the building, leaving me to pack up and get home.

When I got home, there were many voices talking. I walked into the living room and was greeted with squealing and hugs. It was Kiara and Rebecca.

"Chloe! Guess what. Well there's something we haven't told you." Rebecca looked nervous and excited at the same time.

"I've been dating Joey since I met him when we first came here, and Becca's moved in with Darren." Kiara practically whispered it.

"No way! Guy's I'm happy for you." I squealed and hugged them. "When did you guys get here?"

"Yesterday with both of the boys. We were moving Rebecca to L.A, and I was getting my stuff ready in Texas to move in with Joey." Kiara explained.

I directed my attention to Joe, "How did you do this you clever boy?" I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Ew. Chloe you need a shower." Joe was squirming in my embrace. I held him tighter. He pried my hands off of him, "I'll make you some dinner." He walked off and I went into the bathroom. I put my clothes from my bag in the dirty clothes and placed fresh clothes in it for tomorrow. I grabbed a pair of pj's and hopped in the shower. After cleaning myself, I joined the group in the living room. Joe brought me a plate of Grilled Cheese and Tomato soup.

We all sat and talked for hours. It was around midnight when Joe and I retired for the night. I crawled into bed and curled up in his chest. It was a matter of seconds before I fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

A whole week went past and the girls and Joey were still here. Darren had to go home for filming Glee. I was at work and was talking to John and Lauren when Joe, Joey, Rebecca, and Kiara came in.

"Hey Guys! Welcome to the Coffee Shop!" I mouthed that my boss was the man behind me.

"Hi. Can I get a Passion Fruit tea and two Earl Grey tea please?" Joe winked at me and handed me his card.

"Yes you can. Is that all?" He nodded at me. "Your total is $10.42. Your drinks will be ready at the end of the table."

Lauren was making the passion fruit tea while I made the earl grey. On a cup that I labeled Joe, I wrote a quick note.

Joe! I love you and will see you at rehearsal. Its my last day of S.d. so we will have more free time.

I poured the tea into the cups and handed them to Joe. He took them to the girls while I cleaned up my station. I looked at the clock. It was 1:55. Only five minutes until I could leave. I wiped down the counters, counted the money in the tip jar, and totaled up the cash register input. I split the tip with Lauren, giving both of us $15, and told John goodbye.

I walked over to Joe and we went outside. "Are you ready for our last rehearsal before Thanksgiving week?"

Joe looked excited, "Yes! It means that its date time and that you are graduating from S.D school. Jeff has been telling me about your progress, even though I could tell that you were advancing far."

He was right. Within the past few weeks, I had become lean and stronger. Today was going to be perfect, except the girls had their flight back to Texas and then driving to LA with Joey.

"What am I gonna do without you guys? I'll miss you guys so much. We need to set up a weekly skype call between all of us." I was on the verge of tears in the car. Joe and Joey were following us in his car behind us.

"We totes do. But we will be back in two weeks for Starship." Kiara was right. It only would be two weeks.

Rebecca added, "We will be skype calling every week. Even if we have to interrupt Joey's rehearsals to see you."

"Dont do that, Matt and Nick will kill me." I added and laughed.

We arrived at the airport and Joey unloaded the luggage. I hugged Kiara and Rebecca goodbye and bid them safe travels. I waved goodbye and hopped back in the car. I had to rush to rehearsal to be on time. I made it there in the nick of time too.

We did a complete runthrough with no mistakes. It was weird without Joey, but Matt filled in for his part.

I ran to SD class and went in alone. The studio was dark and I got changed quickly. I was sitting in the dark when I heard someone moving towards me fast. My attacker pinned my arms behind me and reached up to cover my mouth. I bit his hand and disabled him enough to twist from his grip and send a blow to his side with my foot. I sent my fist into his crotch. It sent him to the floor and I sat on his chest pinning him to the floor. The lights flipped on and everyone was cheering. Jeff was on the floor under me.

"Good Job. Next time remind me to watch your feet. Your kicks hurt and jeez, I think you broke my balls." Jeff was grimacing and clutching his crotch.

All of Starkid was watching me. The girls looked stunned at my power and the guys had various forms of pain on their faces. Probably feeling the aftershock of me hitting Jeff in the balls.

Joe gave me a hug. "Good Job." He looked exceedingly proud of me. Like he was showing off his strength to the others.

"I now pronounce you graduated from Self Defense Classes by Jeff." He handed me a certificate.

"You have no clue how much better I feel now and how you changed my life. Thanks Jeff. Can we still hang out and do some sparring? I'll miss this." I accepted the certificate and hugged Jeff.

"Yeah. I can actually say that you are an opponent of equal match. I'll need you to make sure I don't go crazy against the beginners. Maybe you can help me teach classes at this studio." Jeff looked excited.

"Yes! I would love to." I was giddy from excitement.

"Celebratory dinner! Come on everyone lets go." Joe shouted. "I have it prepped at the house."

"Jeff, do you need a ride? Come with me." He shook his head and I pulled his hand and we went to my car.

I drove us to the house and parked before anyone else got to the house. I grabbed my bag and welcomed him in. "I don't think you've come over since we moved here. You can explore."

On the dining room table, Joe had various meats and side dishes arranged and he had drinks in a bucket next to the table. Everyone piled into the apartment and we all dished up. I went over to Dylan and Nick.

"Is Brian here?" They both shook their heads. "Can one of you guys call him and invite him. I think he shouldn't feel alienated anymore." Nick pulled out his phone and walked away.

Joe approached me with a beer and he joined me in the living room. He handed it to me and I took a sip. I took more than a sip: I chugged half of it. My nerves were getting worse as I knew that Brian would be getting closer.

My eyes were glued on the door; waiting as the seconds tick by, for Brian to walk in. In half an hour, I had already had 2 beers and a quarter bottle of Vodka. I was getting buzzed and worried at the same time. I gave up on the thought of Brian showed up, when the front door opened, and he walked in.

He was dressed in black jeans and a green button up shirt. He had a nervous look written on his face. He carried a bouquet of flowers and a box filled with something. He walked into my bedroom and came out without the box and flowers. I walked toward him, but someone stopped me. Jeff was holding me by my arms and pulled me into the guest room.

"Chloe. Whatever you were thinking of doing. Dont do it. You need to keep your distance. He tried to assault you and your instincts won't follow what your mind is telling you." Jeff pulled me in for a hug. I have no clue what triggered it, but I started to cry.

It wasn't a cry where I was angry or sad at something. It was a detoxifying cry. I let out everything I felt at the moment: anger from my mom and dad, sadness and pain from Brian and regret and depression from Baylee. Jeff didn't protest while I cried either. He held me like a good friend and like he knew what I was experiencing.

"I have a story to tell you. It's not pretty and it's not happy. It's a nitty-gritty real story. When I was a little boy, I was abused by my parents and their friend: verbally, physically, and sexually. I took the daily torture until one day, I realized that I was better than the pain that I would take. I started taking self defense classes, and I ran away. I started out on my own and I fought every day until I had a clear foundation built for myself. One day I went back to the horrible conditions and I forgave them, but it took time and discipline. That's what you need. Time. You need to heal." Jeff left the room and came back with a coffee and the box and flowers.

He handed over the coffee and opened a card attached to the flowers. He read it out loud:

Chloe,

I'm sorry in so many ways. Even more ways than I can explain. I violated you and Joe at the same time. You'll never look at me the same. I wish that every time I look at you I didn't see the pain and the haunting memories in your eyes. I wish that I was the one making you happy instead of Joe: but it will never be that way, so this is my goodbye. Not just to you, but to life.

I've loved you Always,

Brian holden

I was crying. I wasted no time in grabbing my keys and running out of the house. Joe noticed Jeff running after me, and he followed.

"Chloe what's going on? Jeff care to explain." Joe was worried.

In between sobs I managed to say four words: Brian Suicide Goodbye Note. I pulled away in my car and rushed to the manor. He had to be there and I had to stop him.

I pulled into the manor and I pushed the front door open.

"Brian! Brian! Where are you?" I was screaming and crying.

I pushed on his door. It was locked. I pounded on it. "Brian let me in, now."

I pulled away from the door and I took a defensive stance. I kicked the door once and it flew open. Brian was standing on a chair in the middle of his room.

"Don't you dare you selfish bastard. You jump and I kill myself with you." I pulled the knife out of my bag, I brought it to my throat. "You have so much to live for. I might not love you in the way that you want me to, but I care about you and love you in a unique way. I forgive you for what you did." I heard others running into the house.

I ran to brian and pulled the rope off if his neck. I stood on the chair and hugged him. He sobbed in my arms. I pulled him onto his bed and soothed him to the best of my ability.

Jeff was the first in the room, followed by Joe, the langs, and Dylan.

"We left the others at the house. What the hell is going on?" Dylan looked at the scene around us. My knife was on the floor next to my bag and there was a rope hanging from the ceiling. "Oh brian. Why man?" He started to cry.

Everyone around me tensed up. Joe came over and sat next to me and Brian. He reached out and grabbed my hand. "How did you know?"

I tried to explain but words wouldn't come to my mouth. Jeff stepped up and started talking. "He left flowers, a box and a card for her earlier. I read her the card and she bolted."

JoMo ran in and said he called an ambulance and they were on their way. I sat with Brian until the EMT's arrived. They took him away from me and told us that he alone would be going to the hospital and he wouldn't be able to have visitors until tomorrow.

The moment the ambulance pulled away, I crumpled to the ground and cried. "It's all my fault."

Joe caught me and cradled me to his chest. "Shh. It's okay. It's not your fault. Calm down. He'll be fine because you saved him." He stopped trying to sooth me. "Let's get back to the house to tell the others. Jeff can you drive Chloe's car back?" He pulled me into the back seat of my own car and let me lay on his lap.

I went numb. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to sleep. I sat in silence and joe carried me in the house. Everyone was giving me looks of sympathy.

An anger boiled in me. I was tired of the looks and being treated like a child. I jumped out of Joe's arms and grabbed my keys. I ran into the spare room and grabbed the box, flowers and card. I went to my car and locked myself in it.

I sped to the hospital and asked for Brian's room number. The nurse told me he wasn't allowed to have visitors but I could sit outside of room 621. I took the box with me and sat on the cold hard floor next to the door.

My head was resting on my knees and my arms were wrapped around my legs. I closed my eyes, and I fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up with a hospital blanket wrapped around me. The box flowers and card were stacked next to me. I stretched my limbs and pulled out my phone. I had missed calls from everyone and I realized it was 10 in the morning. I called john and told him I couldn't come to work today and I would be there tomorrow morning.

I walked to a nurses desk and asked if I could see brian yet.

"Not yet darling. You need to wait until a doctor sees him." She looked back at her paperwork.

I paced in front of his door and gave up trying to see him. I walked down to the cafiteria. I grabbed a fruit and yogurt parfait and a coffee, when a doctor came up to me.

"Are you Miss Chloe? I'm Brian's doctor and all he asks about is you." The doctor drawled.

"Yes sir." I paid for my food.

"He has told me what drive him to attempt suicide last night. I think it's best if we see both of you. I think it will help him heal if he sees you've healed. Are you comfortable with working with him?"

I was tentative and replied slowly. "I will if I can have someone else in the room or right outside. When will we start? I would like to call my boyfriend and our friends."

"Immediately. Send them a text. You left a box outside of his room. He said he gave it to you. Is that true?" He eyed me down.

"Yes." I began following him.

"He says he assaulted you but you were the first to find him and save him. Why did you do it?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"He's my friend and in the long run, I care for him." I looked down.

We approached Brian's room and I scooped up the gifts. I took a deep breath and I entered the room.

His blue eyes immediately connected with mine. They were sunken and dark. Something snapped in my chest. It pained me to see him broken because of me. Tears streamed down my checks.

"Hey B-hole. How are you?" I don't know what happened next because one minute I was at the door and the next I was enveloped by someone's arms.

Brian pulled me to his bed and sat me down. He held my hand, but kept his distance by sitting on the other side of the bed. He rubbed circles in my hand and waited for me to calm down.

I took a few deep breaths and sat in silence. I felt Brian's eyes burning into the side of my face and realized I was alone with him.

"Chlo? I'm sorry for the 1000th time." His voice was a barely audible whisper.

"Brian. You don't need to apologize, I do. I am a crappy friend. I didn't notice what I was doing to you until it was too late. I was a bitch. I didn't try to work with you like I promised. I lead you on. Hell! I haven't opened the box you left for me yet. I read the card and I let them behind to find you. I'll start by opening it now I guess." I looked up into his eyes. Reaching for the box, I pulled it into my lap. I never felt so stressed in my life.

I unwrapped it and found a suprise on the inside. On top was a new photo album filled with pictures of all of the starkids and me. Each photo had a caption and each page was carefully set up for the occasion. The pictures carried from my first day in te manor to moving out and even my first date with Joe. Tears started to pour from my eyes and increased as I dug through the box. There was a stuffed giraffe with Brian's signature outfit on. On the bottom, there was a large wrapped box. Inside, there was the wands for every Harry Potter character in a wand display case.

"How did you know all of this about me?" I looked at Brian with tear-filled eyes.

"I've paid a lot of attention to you over the time you've been here." Brian turned red.

We continued to talk for hours. A nurse brought in dinner for us and we are together. As time passed, our bodies grew closer, and I didn't feel the need to run from him anymore. I felt safe around him.

I looked at the clock on my phone. It was almost ten at night. "Hey Bri? I got to leave. I have work tomorrow morning, but I'll come back after if that's okay with you."

"Anything will be fine with me as long as I get to see you." Something snapped in my chest again as be spoke those words. I was going to have to hurt him again because I was with joe.

I got up, gathered my belongings and left. How could I have been so dumb? I was in love with Joe and I wasn't going to leave him for Brian.

I drove home and walked in the house. Joe was sitting in the living room with everyone from the cast of Starship. Everyone's heads snapped toward me and joe rushed to my side.

"How is he? Are you okay too?" Joe was asking a lot of questions.

"Brian's fine and so am I. His doctor thinks it would help if I was there while brian recovers because of what happened." I didn't want to be questioned anymore. All I wanted was to sleep with Joe. "Can we go to bed? I need some alone time with you."

"Yeah. Goodnight guys. Just set up camp wherever for the night." Joe told everyone goodnight for the both of us.

I threw on pjs and crawled under the sheets with joe. He pulle sme into his arms and I snuggled close to his chest.

"Do you think I am a bad person and friend?" I buried my head deeper into joes chest.

"Chloe. You are the farthest think from being bad to anyone. You are a good person with a loving heart and soul. You couldn't be bad if you wanted to." Joe responded with an intensity to his voice.

"But I've hurt everyone I come into contact with. I almost killed Brian." A deep pain erupted within me.

"You did not almost kill brian. Brian almost killed himself, not you. You do not get to feel guilty for that. Remember you stopped him. You saved him even though he broke you. I swear I will kill him." Joe pulled me closer. "You are not bad and you don't hurt people. They hurt themselves. I love you. You fixed me when I met you."

"I love you too Joe." I curled up into his arms and I fell into a deep sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

A few days later Brian was discharged from the hospital. I had to go through his room before he got home and get rid of anything that could cause a relapse. Alcohol was moved to a locked cabinet along with knives, medicine, and ropes. I repainted his walls a lighter blue color and rearranged everything with Joe's help. I put photos and posters on a wall of happy times and made a complete collage. I organized everything while Joe left to go get groceries for a cookout at the manor and Brian from the hospital.

I had Mat and Nick look at Brian's "new" room. "Do you think he will like it? I wanted to brighten it but keep it like it was before. No I think that needs to be moved here." I reached for his laptop and began to move it to a bookshelf across the room.

Nick grabbed for my arm and tried to stop me. "Chloe. Everything is fine. If this wasn't for Brian, I would move in here. In fact, you should redesign my room." He was trying to pull my mind away from my doubts.

"No. You're redesigning both of our rooms." Matt chimed in. "You have a really good eye. We could use you when we do stage designs."

Just then everyone came in. Meredith came and pulled me aside. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone." The group got the point and left us in Brian's room.

"What do you need mere?" I sat down on the bed. She immediately burst into tears. "Shhh. What's wrong?"

"I'm in love with him but he will never be mine." She sobbed.

"Who? Anyone would kill to have you." I patted her back.

"Brian. I've tried to hint at him and all he would talk about is wanting you. When I heard what happened I stayed at home in my room for days and I couldn't help but want him to call me and need me to comfort him, but it was you." She sobbed harder.

"Well here's your chance. I'm staying with Joe no matter what so I want you to do something. You are going to take credit for designing the room. You've been here since last night and I've been helping you. You're going to impress him with this and then you're gonna pull him aside and make a move." I looked her directly in the eyes and told her to take full credit for my creation.

"No. I can't. It's your creation." She cleaned up a bit.

"You're going to do it or I will tell everyone. He needs someone who can be fully devoted to him and I can't provide that. Let's clean you up and make you look great. We are going to knock him off of his feet." I pulled her out to my car and went into the trunk. I pulled out a duffle bag and ran up the stairs into the spare room.

I grabbed a purple cocktail dress with one shoulder. I curled her hair into soft waves to roll down her back. After ten minutes I had her makeup fixed and I sent her out so I could get ready.

I hopped in the shower and washed some paint off of my body and hair. I kept my hair straight and I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top. I put on a pair of my black heels. I put on barely any makeup before Joe and Brian got to the house.

Meredith had already dragged brian to his new room and showed it to him alone. I told everyone that i told her to take credit for it. They were confused but went along with it.

I went out back to Joe with two beers in my hand. He was grilling some burgers. I wrapped my hands around him from behind and I held him.

"Hey! What's up?" Joe chuckled and turned around in my arms.

"I'm grilling dinenr while the others get stuff prepped inside. How's everything going upstairs?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"It's fine. I'm having Meredith show him. I'm starving though." While I was speaking he pulled me down onto a snowy bench. I squealed. "Joe! It's wet."

He laughed and grabbed some snow and threw it on me. "It's not that bad. We are going in in two minutes anyways." He finished off his beer.

Meredith came outside and joe got back to the grill. "Thanks Chlo. It worked. You didn't have to do that."

"I'm so happy for you. So are you two official." I smiled.

"Yep. Day one." She pulled me in for a hug and went back inside.

"I'm guessing that's why you have her the credit,huh?" His eyes were filled with something unexplainable.

"Yeah." I sheepishly looked down and started to play with my hands.

Joe came and crouched infront of me. His bright blue eyes burned into my brown ones and he grinned. "You are the most selfless person I have ever met. You spent days working on that room and you have her all of the credit. That's one of the reasons I love you."

Joe finished taking the burgers off of the grill. He pulled me into one of his arms and we went inside.

"The meat is ready!" I shouted across the house. Everyone materialized in the dining room and sat down. Joe and I grabbed various dishes and places them on the table. Joe sat down and I went back into the kitchen.

I grabbed some solo cups and filled pitcher with ice water and lemonade. I placed them on the table before sitting next to joe.

Brian cleared his throat loudly. " I would like to say some stuff. Thank you to Chloe for saving me and helping put me back on my feet. She helped me Connect with Mere even more and gave her all of the credit to help facilitate the relationship. Yes. Meredith told me what you did. I would also like to thank everyone else who helped me get back up. No pun intended." He winked at me.

With those final words, we all dug into our food. It was big suprise that we could gril and have vegetables in the end of November with all of the snow.

A few hours later we were sitting and watching Me and My Dick. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom.

I changed into black shorts and a black tank top. I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail and took off my shoes. I grabbed twelve neef guns out of my bag and his them upstairs; I had already hidden another twelve downstairs with various levels of ammo attached.

I snuck down the stairs and I went to the power box. I had to be sneaky because I didn't want anyone to find out my master plan. I flipped all of the switches off and screamed nerf war while grabbing a gun and firing into the living room.

"Make your own teams. Supreme leader will be announced in two hours. Oh and I'm the only one who knows where guns and ammo are so I am going to judge this. There are 25 guns and over 400 rounds scattered everywhere." I stood on the kitchen table shouting orders to everyone.

Within minutes teams were made and guns were being found. I sat holding the biggest gun and around 100 bullets. I needed my own form of protection. On one team was joe, jomo, Jim, jeff, dylan , Lauren,and nick. In the other was Meredith Jaime Brian brant Julia Denise and Matt.

Fifteen minutes had passed, so I laid on the couch and I closed my eyes for a few minutes. I didn't think that any of the teams would be smart enough to go against me, but I was wrong. Brian, Brant, and Matt had come up behind me with the girls behind them. Brant grabbed my legs and my gun while Matt sat on my lap and bound my hands. Meredith put some socks in my mouth to keep me from yelling. Next thing I knew, my feet were loosely bound and my hands were cone cred to them. I had a gun pointed at my head and several aimed at my body.

"Walker! If you want to see your girlfriend ever again, you better surrender." Brant was screaming across the house.

I heard some muffled conversations coming from upstairs, then everything got real quiet. Meredith,Brian, and Brant guarded me while the others went scouting for more guns and ammo.

"Hmph..." I started to work to remove the sick gag. After a few attempts of spitting them, they fell our of my mouth. "Whose socks are these? They taste horrible."

"They are yours from your gym bag... Oh we used your shirts, underwear, and pants to tie you up." Brant smirked.

"I swear you better run when I get untied because I will kick your ass." I hissed at him. I managed to unbound my feet and was working on my hands before Matt walked in and noticed my attempt to get free. He stood infront of me and winked.

"Matt. What color? Lime green, Aquamarine, brown, or fuscha?" If he answered correctly, he was working with Joe's team.

"Fuscha." He winked again. He knew he was correct and that I knew his intentions. "Brant stay here with me. I want Brian and Mere to go search for guns and stuff. I know how to make her talk, but I need to do it without you guys here."

"Don't go, please. Don't leave me..." I was cut off by Brant shoving a sock back in my mouth. He did exactly what I wanted him to do.

Meredith and Brian walked away. I managed to free both of my hands but I sat still. Matt came and put his face in mine. "I know you like wearing fuscha socks..." I lightly slammed my hand against his temple and he fake fell. I burst up and lunged at Brant.

I took the socks out of my mouth and I bound his hands with them. I took off his pants and bound his legs. I took off his over shirt and rebound his hands and took my socks. His own socks went into his mouth. Matt sat up and helped me gather my clothes and gun. We picked up Brant and walked him to the spare room.

"You caught my hint easily. I usually have to repeat it six times." Matt spoke.

"I knew that joe would have told you his favorite color because no one knows it but me and him. It was our personal hint to each other." I laughed a tad bit. I opened the door and threw Brant in the middle of the group.

"I am a rogue and Matt is a double agent. I fight for myself. Here's your bait."

"She took him down on her own. It was impressive." Matt beamed.

I left my bag in the room, grabbed a red bandanna, and my ammo and gun and walked out. I went into a Cubard and grabbed some ribbon and rope and traveled to a dark section of the house. I sat in a dark corner and I waited. I knew that someone would come looking for me and my knowledge in the Nerf-War.

The first to come was Dylan. He was easy to tie up and lock in the bathroom. Next was Lauren and Jaime. I didn't bother tying them up and I pushed the into the bathroom with Dylan. Jomo and Jim came next. I tied JoMos hand a to Jims feet and vice versa. After 45 minutes I had 350 of the 400 bullets and 16 of the guns in my sector, the only players left were Joe, Jeff, Brian and myself. I knew that it would be tough to beat Jeff, but he was the next logical person to find.

I found Brian first instead of Jeff. I knew how to catch him off guard. I went to rush him, but I slipped because of my socks. My head rammed into the floor and the corner of the table. I lifted my hand to my head and felt something warm and wet oozing from my head. It was blood. I moaned in pain. I would feel this in the morning.

"Are you okay? Oh my god! There's blood." He shifted his body a little bit away. "Guys. Help. It's Chloe."

Brian grabbed a towel that was hanging out of my bag and pressed it to my forehead. Jeff reached us first. "Joe is following me. He went to let the others out of the bathroom and turn the power back on. Smart thinking by the way." He looked at me and laughed. "I'm sorry, I shouldnt laugh but you kicked everyones ass and you got hurt from tripping."

"Shut it Jeff." I went to stand up but I staggered. The lights flicked on and Joe was behind me and pulled me back down.

"Someone grab some tylenol, water, and ice. I'm seriously going to need to start to bubble wrapping you." Joe hugged me and wiped some more blood from my forehead.

"I'm fine. Let me up." I pushed up off of his chest and stood up. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my head. There was a small cut on my scalp in my hairline. It would be easy to disguise it.

I felt a tad woozy after the bump, so I sat on the toilet for a minute and collected myself. After a few deep breaths, I stood up and walked out. I went to my bag in the room and made sure all of my belongings were packed up.

I half walked half stumbled to the group anxiously awaiting my arrival in te kitchen. Lauren was making some more popcorn while Dylan and Jim were assembling drinks for everyone.

I sprawled out on the ground and Joe came to sit next to me. "Are you sure that you're okay? You seem a tad dizzy right now." He looked directly into my half-open eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just tired after taking down 90% of the house." Joe chuckled to my response and pulled me into his lap.

"MOVIE TIME!" Lauren yelled across the house. Everyone piled into the living room and we turned on MAMD again. I snuggled into Joes lap and I glued my eyes to the tv.

During Even Though, I was falling asleep. It had to have been close to two in the morning. My eyes closed and I fell into a troubled sleep.

"Chloe. Wake up. You're fine. Shhhh. It's okay." Joe was holding me right to his chest. We were in our own bed.

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. Panic and terror filled my body and I could barely remember why. It terrified me to feel like this.

"Hey. It's okay. You're with me and nothing will never happen to you." He pulled me closer hoping that he could protect me from what was haunting me.

"I'm fine. It was a nightmare. When did we get home? I remember watching movies and that's it." I took a deep breath and wiped remaining tears from my eyes.

"I carried you out to the car after the end of the movie while Nick found all of your stuff. We left the guns at the manor though. I drove you home and got you to the apartment with Jeff's help. He's in the spare room, by the way." Joe let me sit up. "It's around 5:40 in the morning too. You've been sleeping for almost 4 hours."

I knew that I wouldn't fall back asleep soon, so I rolled out of bed. I put on workout pants and a shirt. I grabbed my tennis shoes. "I'm gonna go to the gym. I'll be back in a few hours." I bent down and gave him a kiss.

I drove to the 24-hour fitness up the road and parked my car. I pulled my access key out of my center concil, grabbed my iPod and a water and went inside. I loved the feeling of an empty gym. I went to the treadmill and started to run. My mind cleared immediately and I zoned out to the music.

An hour later, I felt a chill go down my neck and realized someone was watching me. I slowed down from running to a jog, and eventually I was walking. I paused the treadmill to take a drink from my water and looked behind me.

There was two boys who looked shockingly familiar running behind me. One of them waved at me and I waved politely back. I turned off my treadmill and I wiped it down. While I was going to the exit, an arm grabbed for mine.

"Hey. You don't know me, but I know you. You are the new addition to Starkid right? You're name is Chloe. I'm a really big fan and was wondering if I could get a picture and maybe an autograph." He seemed friendly and shy.

"Sure. Make it quick. I need to get home to go to work and rehearsal for the upcoming musical." I took a selfie with him and he handed me a photo from avps with me in it. I signed close to my face and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll see you around. Well, do you wanna get a coffee with me? My names Mark." He looked like he wanted to cry.

"I would love to but I have a boyfriend. Sorry. It was nice to meet you." I added a weak smile and went to exit.

I approached my car and got inside. I had a bad feeling about Mark. I noticed my car was tilting to one side and noticed one of my tires had been slashed. It wasn't a small slash either, it was deep and huge. There was a note under my windshield wiper. I grabbed it and reckoned my door. It read:

I don't do well with rejection and I know that your boyfriend is Walker. I wonder how he would feel if something were to happen to you before Starship.

-m

I pulled out my cellphone, locked the doors and called Joe.

C- Joe. Help me. There was a guy at the gym that was a fan. I think he slashed my tire. He left a note. Oh my god he's coming to my car with something. Hurry.

J- Calm down. It will be okay. I'm waking up jeff and we will be there in a minute. Jeff wants to talk to you.

Je- Chloe. Don't panic. Remember what I taught you. Fight only if necessary. Don't leave the car.

C- But I'm scared. He's getting closer. It looks like a knife. I'm going to hang up and call the Cops.

I heard a slight protest, but I hung up anyways and dialed 911. Mark and the mystery man were at my car banging in the windows.

An operator answered and said help would arrive momentarily. She kept me on the line.

Meanwhile the men were banging on my window and waving knifes at me. I knew I could fight, but I wouldn't be string enough for two attackers. A crack appeared in my back window, and I knew I was in trouble.

I pulled my hair into a bun, wrapped my hands, and grabbed the mace in my purse. The cracks were getting worse.

Just as the window shattered, I lunged out of the car and at one of the men. I kicked him hard in the face and his gut. He went down. He was back up and he swung at my face. I went flying backwards and he kicked my rib cage. Blood was dripping from my forehead. I noticed he had the knife in his hand with blood on it. He grabbed my arm and twisted it while bringing me to my feet. He was raising the knife to my throat. I yelped in pain as it neared, but I kicked his kneecap before it got to my throat. He buckled to the ground.

The other guy, noticing his partners failure, lunged at me. I side stepped him and he went face first into the curb. He grabbed my ankle and flipped me to my back. I knew I couldn't beet them and was beginning to give up.

Just then the cops pulled up, and they attempted to run. There was a momentary chase, but the cops had caught them. The cops had arrested both of them and put them in te back of their cars and were talking to me.

"What do you think they wanted?" One of the deputies asked. Handing me a towel to wipe blood off of myself.

"I think they wanted me. I'm apart of a musical group called Starkid and he mentioned being a fan and asked for a picture and autograph. I took the picture and signed a paper. One asked me out but I told them I had a boyfriend. I left, found my tires slashed and a note on the windshield." I handed over the note.

Jeff and Joe pulled up and came running to me.

"Chloe. Are you okay?" Joe was dead sprinting to me and scooped me up into his arms. "I am never letting you go anywhere again."

"I don't think you need to worry about that sir. She fought hard and disarmed them for long enough." One of the officers commented to Joe.

"Can we take her home? Or do you need her for more information?" Joe asked.

"She can go, but we are taking her car. Is there anything you need in it?" The officer replied.

I went and grabbed my purse, phone, and keys. "That's all I need. Thank you officers."

We all walked away and got into Jeff's car. "Darren is going to kill me. That was a great jeep."

"It can be replaced. You can't. Its fully insured and will be here tomorrow afternoon. " Joe sounded furious.

"Well I'm fine." I looked at the clock. It was 7:45. " I have work. Can one of you guys drive me?"

"I will." Joe responded. His tone was deadly.

"What's wrong? I'm fine and here. I know your worried but I can protect myself." I turned toward Joe.

"You shouldn't have to protect yourself is my point. I don't want to have to worry about you dying on a daily basis. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt again. The rest of the group worries about you. How are you not shaken and panicked right now? If I was you I would be scared shitless." He raised his voice.

I got really quiet. "It's not the first time it's happened. I've learned to turn off my emotions infront of others. I just don't want to talk. I've put my past in the past, and I'm never going back."

"Oh Chloe." Joe tried to pull me close, but all I wanted was space.

I pulled out my phone and called out of work. I told him I was attacked and I needed a day to recover. John was understanding and have me the day, but I needed to be in the next day.

I went into the house and stripped down. I went into the bedroom and grabbed some sweat pants and a tank top. Entering the bathroom, I put my new clothes on the counter and my dirty ones in the hamper.

Filling up the bathtub, I slid into the warm water. I left the water running while sobs erupted from my body. I didn't want Joe or Jeff to hear me break. I closed my eyes and let the memories envelope me.

I went back to a time where I feared to be home with my family. Back when my dad lived with me. When i would be attacked nightly by strange men. Some would sexually abuse me, others would beat me. None would penetrate me though. They would force me to touch them or kiss their "front tails."

I pulled myself into reality long enough to turn off the water.

Next, I was a teenager, alone with my mom and Baylee. She would bring in more men to do what they wanted to me as long as they didn't penetrate. If I refused, she threatened to have it forced upon Baylee, and I couldn't take that. When men weren't abusing me, she was. One night it got so bad that I walked out. Some random guy followed and attacked me, beating me into a bloody pulp. I never ran again. Fearing it would happen again.

I resurfaced to find Joe looking at me. I instinctively covered my face. There seemed to be a silent agreement between us because I got out, put on my clothes, and he hugged me. He carried me to the bed, and walked into the kitchen.

I curled up and sat in a state of oblivion. Where time didn't seem to pass and nothing mattered. I just sat. Joe was getting the reaction that he wanted. It just took time.

He came back with two mugs and some fresh snickerdoodles. He held a mug out to me. I looked down. He attempted to make it the way I do. A funnel of whipped cream with marshmallows and shaved cinnamon and chocolate. His looked like a sad mountain.

His snickerdoodles were amazing though. Ever since I met him, my baking skills have rubbed off on him. The first time he attempted to make me some cookies was disastrous. He burnt them to a black crisp and almost set the manor on fire. Now, he can make decent cookies of they are pre made squares.

I held my mug and sat.

"Chloe. You're safe with me. You know that right?" Joe's voice cracked a little but, but he kept it together.

I nodded my head in response but didn't mutter a single word. I sipped on the hot chocolate, and watched the world pass from Joe's arms. Days seemed to pass, but it was only a few hours.

It was noon when we both began to stir. We had a half hour to get ready and go to the last two Starship rehearsals. I only fixed my hair before exiting the house with Joe. Today was contume and makeup day anyways, so I would be changing when I got there.

We arrived early because Joe had the most to get done. I quickly changed into my airforce pants, combat boots, a tool belt, and a wife beater. I was gonna do my hair with Denise when we finished Joe.

First we put Joe in his grey skin right shirt and his baggy grey sweatpants. Then We put on his boots, tool belt and different pads. Out next mission was his hair. I grabbed a can of grey hair dye and I put streaks in his hair. After styling it, I added a little but more, took a black bandana and placed it at the front of his hair. I grabbed some makeup and have him a scar on his eye, dyed his eyebrows,and added his mustache.

"Done. Commander Up." I said in a Spanish accent.

I took a black wig that Denise styled to Matt's liking and put it on. Then I grabbed a red bandana and tied it to my head.

"Okay iddiotas. I'm ready to go." I shouted and Joe came to me and pulled me aside.

"Are you sure that your okay?" Joe whispered. Only he and Jeff knew what happened this morning.

"Yeah. I'm keeping it together. I want to do something fun tonight.." I responded with a grin.

I made it through the whole musical in full costume. Joe's hair was streaked with sweat and his hair dye was running. I would have to fix that later. Matt played Joey until he flew in next week after thanksgiving.

"Hey guys! That was totally awesome. I say we celebrate tomorrow night. Mine and Joes place. Bring your own drinks." I shouted while grabbing my stuff.

I heard a chorus of approval while I exited the studio. Joe stayed behind to get out of his gear while I ran to the store. I grabbed some stuff to make Shepherds Pie and various dessert dishes. Within ten minutes, I had all I needed and was driving to grab Joe.

Bolting into the studio, I found him struggling to wash the hair dye out of his hair.

I giggled and ran to help. "Here let me do that. You're struggling." I ran my hands through his hair and rubbed out the obvious clumps of grey.

"I swear this is almost as bad as the costume for Voldemort." Joe sounded frustrated.

I grabbed some shampoo and ran it through his hair. After five minutes of scrubbing, I deemed his hair clean of dye.

"It's not as bad as voldemort. You had body paint and makeup along with hair dye. That's worse." I laughed at Joe. "Anyways you have me to help you now."

Joe was getting his tshirt on. I took a handful of suds and chucked it at Joe. His eyes changed from shocked to full of vengeance. Knowing what was going to happen next, I ran as fast as I could to the entrance to the studio. I made it halfway out the door when his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You are going to pay." He growled into my neck.

I squealed as he dragged me through the studio back to the shower. "No Joe. You wouldn't dare." I was wearing white.

He turned the water on and chucked me inside. I grabbed Joe's arm and tugged him inside too. He slipped in and crushed me under the showerhead, soaking both of us in the process.

I managed to free myself and get out of the shower. I was wringing out my hair and taking off my shirt while I yelled at Joe.

"Joe! This was my costume. Matt and Nick are going to kill me. I'm going to kill you, you…" I was silenced by his lips crashing into mine

I hungrily returned his kisses and wrapped my legs around his waist. Both of our bodies were craving this. The need to be close and enveloped by each other. He finished ripping off my sports bra and I clawed at his shirt. I felt his chizzled chest as his kisses continued down my throat and to my breasts. I moaned as he began to reach his hands down my pants.

Without warning, the studio door opened and Brian and Jim walked in. I immediately shot up and ran into the bathroom.

I could hear a muffled conversation.

"Really you guys had to come at this time. It couldn't have been in another 15 minutes?"

"Calm down Walker. Didn't know that you guys would fuck in the middle of the studio."

"Yeah. Where is she by the way?" Brian's voice rang out.

"Um joe? Can I have my bra and shirt?" I poked my head out of the bathroom door.

"Sorry." Brian and Jim both nodded in my direction.

Joe threw my shirt and bra at me and I got dressed.

"Um. I'm gonna head home. I have groceries in the car and I need to bake some stuff because of work and rehearsal tomorrow so I'm ready for tomorrow night." I grabbed my keys and began to walk out. My face was bright red.

I walked to the car and drove home. I unloaded the car and put most of the groceries away. I grabbed cake mix, cookie mix and gathered the necessary ingredients to prepare the mixes.

Two hours later, I had a cake cooling on a rack, snickerdoodles, chocolate chip, peanut butter and sugar cookies. I was belting some radio music when Joe walked in with Jim, Brant, Jeff, and Brian.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" It was almost 10 at night. Before anyone spoke, I could already smell the beer coming off of them.

"We went to a few bars and they wanted to drive themselves home, but they are all obliterated. So I brought them here." Joe explained. "Don't worry, I've only had two and a half beers. They took shots like it was candy."

"Set Jim ,Brant and Jeff up in the spare room. I'll call Mere to get Brian." I picked up my phone and called Meredith. She would be here in five minutes.

I made a cup of coffeeand a bottle of water and handed it to brian. "Brian drink some of this. You can't be wasted when mere gets here."

Brian remained silent, but drank all of the coffee and most of the water. Meredith came in, lead brian out and thanked me. Joe locked the door behind them.

Joe returned and sat next to me. "You've been baking? Making stuff for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll make breakfast for everyone tomorrow before I go to work. I'm gonna go to bed. Care to join me?" I got up and walked to the room.

"Only if we can continue what we started earlier." He ran after me and grabbed me by the waist. He threw me over his shoulder and tried to open the bedroom door. Instead he ran into the door face first and fell over.

I landed ontop of him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Let's go to bed. You can't even work a door." I laughed at him and pulled him into the bedroom.

Joe face planted on the bed. He lifted his arm and I crawled into bed next to him. He put his arm securely around my waist and fell asleep in seconds.


	33. Chapter 33

I woke up at six in the morning and snuck out of bed and into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed in tan pants and a plack long-sleeves t-shirt.

At six thirty, I went into the kitchen and pulled out pancake mix, bacon, eggs, toast, oj, coffee, and some berries and chocolate chips. I made some plain pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, and berry pancakes. I made a full pot of coffee and filled two pitchers with oj and water. The bacon eggs and toast were prepped and sitting on the stove when I noticed I had to leave. I pulled out a pen and wrote a note:

Hey! Guys I made some breakfast for y'all and will be at work. See you guys at rehearsal later on.

Chloe

I ran out the door and rushed to work. I got there thirty minutes early and I unlocked the doors. I was mopping and wiping counters when John arrived at 8.

"Hey! How's it going?" I greeted him with a smile and a hug.

"I'm pretty well. How are you doing?" John replied with a warm hug.

"I'm okay for the time being. I'm not going to let certain things hold me back." I pushed the darker thoughts away and focused on my task at hand.

"That's good but you're sure that you are fine?" He was pressing.

"Yes, sir I am." I got back to work and went to open the doors. The morning shift was unusually fast and we saw a lot of customers. When Steven came to replace me, I popped into John's office to say bye and leave.

I reached the studio and found it empty. Looking at my watch, I noticed that I was on time. I got dressed in my costume and I warmed up using the piano. A solid 15 minutes passed and no one showed up at all. I called Joe, Matt, Nick, Jim, Jaime, Lauren and Meredith, but no one answered. I began to get worried and started to pace the studio.

It was 1:15 when I got a message from joe.

J- Hey! We are on our way to the studio. There was a shipment of puppets and sets today so we are bringing them.

I exhaled at the message, but I worried on why they didn't call me for help. It didn't bug me for long. I went back to playing the piano and began to sing a song that came to mind. It just so happened to be _Love Like Crazy_ by Lee Brice.

I got to the bridge and chorus when I noticed I had an audience:

_Just ask him how he did it_

_He'll say, "Pull up a seat_

_It'll only take a minute_

_To tell you everything"_

_Be a best friend, tell the truth_

_And overuse "I love you"_

_Go to work, do your best_

_Don't outsmart your common sense_

_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_

_And love like crazy_

I was met by applause and hangs wrapping around my waist. "It was beautiful. You need to sing more because I will never get tired of hearing your voice." Joe's head rested on my back.

"I thought I was crazy. I was actually on time and no one was here. Why didnt you call?" I turned and faced him.

"You're on edge. Why? What's going on in your mind? How can I help?" He immediately turned into a concerned boyfriend. He grabbed my hand and sat next to me.

I wasn't necessarily on edge but I felt tense. I felt like I needed to run at any movement in a split second.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I need to run away and never return. Like something bad is going to happen. I'm in edge and jittery." I was talking loud enough for only Joe to hear.

Someone's phone rang and I jumped. I realized it was mine. What read on the screen shocked me.

"Hello? Why did you call me? You told me to leave and never return. My friends had to give me the rest of my belongings. Anyways it's been 8 months." My tone got deadly and my mood changed.

_"I need you back. I Love you. Collin called and is looking for you. He's been a wreck since you left, he has suspicion that you are up north because rebecca and Kiara visited you. Come back and be here with your true family. It's the holidays and you're MY child. I have my rights." _

"Mom, I'm twenty. I don't belong to you anymore. I have plans with my new boyfriend and friends. I'm NEVER coming back. That's why you have no clue where I'm living. I wont stand the abuse that you laid on me or Baylee. Colin was an asshole and I broke up with him. For gods sake he's tracking me. You can look all you guys want but won't find me. You were the one that wasn't paying attention to her that day so dont even think of saying its MY fault. It's MY RIGHT to not go back into an abusive scenario. So, dont call me back. I'm through with you." I hung up my phone and threw it across the room. It landed with a thud against the couch.

Angry, hot tears streamed down my face and I looked up to see everyone staring at me. No one knew what to say or to expect from me. Joe approached me, "Chloe…"

I crumpled to the ground and I just sat there. Everyone was next to me in seconds. Joe pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back. Dylan went to go grab a box of tissues while everyone crouched around me.

"Shh. Chlo, It's going to be okay. You did it, You're free from the abuse now. No one will ever hurt you again." Joe was murmuring words of comfort to onto his chest and attempted to calm myself down.

Dylan handed me a box of tissues and a glass of water. While I wiped my eyes, someone burst into song.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it throug_h..

It was a beautiful rendition of Not Alone. The whole cast was singing it and they all offered hugs to me. I stood up and burst into get back up. If we were going to rehearse, I was going to make sure every one was pumped up. "1, 2,1, 2 3 4." I was dancing and jumping around while everyone was getting ready. This would be my distraction. Starship, work and the StarKids.

I was home. Matt and Nick deemed that I needed to take a day off and prepare for tonight. I was putting the shepards pie together and letting it set, when I went to shower.

After a good twenty minutes, I got out and went into my closet. I grabbed a dark blue cocktail dress and a black leather jacket. I blew dry my hair and straightened it down my back. Finishing my makeup, I went and put dinenr in the oven.

I put some music on the Bluetooth speakers around the house and I cleaned up a little bit. The doorbell rang and a perplexed and foreboding feeling came across me. There was still 30 minutes until the others would be here.

I walked slowly to the door. The peephole was covered by a hand, so I had no clue who was there. I opened the door and slammed it shut again. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't have found me, but he did. Colin.

"Open the door Chloe. I'm not leaving until you do." Colin was pounding in the door.

"Go away or I call the cops and my boyfriend." I shouted back. I got into my purse and I grabbed my phone. I needed Joe. I dialed his number.

"You look gorgeous Chlo. I know I never said that to you but you really do. And I know I don't deserve a minute of your time, but we need to talk, so please open the door." I looked out of the peephole. He was holding flowers and was wearing jeans and a blue button up tshirt that went perfectly with his eyes.

I opened the door with the chain over the door. "You need to leave. I don't know how you found me but you need to forget me. I have a new life that makes me happy. I finished school, I have a job and I have friends and a boyfriend who cares for me and makes me happy. I don't want to see you again." I began to close the door, but he stopped me.

"I love you Chloe. I can't not look for you or forget you. Please, just let me explain." His arm was in the way.

I hit send and I pulled the phone to my ear. Joe immediately picked up. "Hey! What's up? Were wrapping up."

"He found me and is at the apartment. Bring everyone. I need you." I spoke fast to get the point out.

"Chloe Im going to fucking kill you..." Colin was shouting.

"I'll be there soon. I'm calling Jeff. He can get there faster and help us. You'll be okay, okay?" Joe sounded like he was running.

"Yeah. I love you." I hung up the phone.

"Colin leave now or you'll regret it." I shouted at him while he clawed at the chain.

I slammed the door against his arm and his arm retracted. The door closed and I locked it. Undoing the chain I grabbed my gloves and mace. I unlocked the door and opened it slowly. I found Colin in the floor crying.

"I'm so sorry. I... I'm an asshole. Forgive me Chloe. I want you back." He sobbed.

I knew the game he was playing. It was convince me of his love, take me, and break me. It was a never ending cycle. "You don't get me back. Now leave." My time was deadly.

Jeff came running down the hall to me. Joe and the rest of the boys followed closely behind.

"Get the fuck away from her." Joe pushed me behind him and grabbed Collins collar. He thrust him into the air. "You have thirty seconds to walk away before I kick your ass. I am her boyfriend and I don't like you or what you did to her. Listen to what she said and leave before it's worse for you."

Joe placed Colin on his feet and Colin walked away. "This isn't the last of it Chlo. I'll see you soon." He continued to walk.

"Joe. We have to leave. They can't know where we live. I'll be hunted for ever. I'll never be safe from him." I was in hysterics and bolted into the house. I grabbed the dinner and placed it on too of the stove.

I stood in the middle of the kitchen, too stunned to notice everyone coming into our apartment. I collapsed in the kitchen and Joe caught me. "Sh. We aren't leaving. I'll keep you safe." Joe's voice sounded distant. Like there was a wall between us.

Faces crossed into my vision, but I didn't process them. Fear welled in my chest and I couldn't move. My pulse was out of control and I couldn't breathe.

"Someone grab me a wet washcloth and a blanket. She's having a panic attack." His voice became more directed to me. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest. "Feel that. It's my pulse and me breathing. Take a deep breath with me. In and out. Slowly."

A wet washcloth was placed on the back of my neck and my forehead. Jaime grabbed my other hand and held it. "Darren and Joey will be landing in 15 minutes. Were gonna go get them and will be back soon." Brian and Meredith left.

My breathing was beginning to match Joe's and he carried me to the couch. Jaime brought me tea and a blanket. I sat for a few minutes before I spoke softly. "I'm okay now. Let me finish getting dinner around. I just need to do something."

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I set the table and put the Shepherds pie in the oven to warm up a bit. I went into the bedroom to clean up a bit. My eyes were red and puffy, and my makeup was smeared. I washed my face and put on foundation and mascara. I ran a brush through my hair and did a final assessment before walking into the living room.

Joey and Darren had arrived. Darren practically leaped across the room to give me a hug. "Are you okay? I heard what's happened over the past few months. Why didn't you call? The girls are worried sick and have done nothing but talk about you."

"I'm okay Dare. I just have had a lot on my plate lately." He embraced me tighter. I pushed away and told everyone to dish up. I grabbed myself a beer to help settle my nerves.

I was the last one to make my plate and the first to get seconds. I had already had three beers. I had a slight buzz going, but I wanted more. It was my distraction from my past.

Stumbling back to the table, I sat down and ate more. I brought out the cookies and placed them on the table. I was laughing and joking around with a drunk joey and Lauren when Joe cut me off.

He grabbed my new vodka tonic and dumped it out. "Chloe, you have had at least 12 different drinks. You're done, especially because we have an early morning tomorrow. It's a suprise too."

"But Jooeeee. I fun and relaxing once." My words weren't making sense. I didn't have the power to stop them either. "It's helping me forget about him and the letter and being assaulted twice and being alone."

Of course I had to bring that stuff up. "Y'all are welcome to stay but I'm putting Chloe to bed." Joe was stern and picked me up. Carrying me to the room, he set me on te bed. He grabbed one of his baggy shirts and took off my jacket and dress.

"Joe, why me?" I kept my voice soft.

Placing the shirt on my body, he replied, "What do you mean?"

"I have no clue." I giggled and laid down. "Wanna use the cuddle with me?"

"Let me tell everyone bye and make sure they are settled." He walked out of the room, chuckling, and closed the door.

I curled under the sheets and felt a wave of sorrow crash over me. I never understood why my life would get so great and then go spiraling out of control because my past caught up with me. Tears came to my eyes, and soon, my body shook with pain. Joe walked in and didn't say a word. He just came and held me.

"They had to ruin my happiness and freedom here, didn't they. And I deserved it. I left them without a word and it was only a matter of time before they would find me. What will I do? What can I do? It will never end." I finally quit sobbing. "I know what I need to do. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself, and I need to fight. Not just for me, but for us. For our future together, and nothing will stop me from defending it."

I pulled out my cellphone and dialed a number that I dreaded. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" Colin's voice hit me hard in the gut.

"You should know who this is. I want you to come to my apartment. You have five minutes to speak to me and then I'll decide what happens. Understand. Be here in ten minutes or you'll never hear from me again." I hung up the phone.

Sitting up quickly, I grabbed some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I left Joe in the bedroom and exited the apartment. I sat in the hallway and waited. I turned my phone in my hand. Within five minutes, Colin was at my side.

"Hey. I guess I'll start talking. I was a dick to you. I hurt you and I am so sorry. It took me losing you to figure out what I did wrong. Chloe, just give me a chance. Let me show you I've changed." Colin stopped talking.

"Leave. Never return. I have a boyfriend and a successful life here. You can tell my mom that I'm gone forever. Just leave me be. If I see you again, I'll call the cops and you'll be forced to leave me alone. I gave you second chances multiple bit me in the ass each time. You know they say fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. This is me being done and giving myself the life I deserve. So goodbye Colin, have a nice life without me." My tone remained steady and I stood up. I reached for my apartment door and entered. I closed the door behind me and I never looked back again.


	34. Chapter 34

Weeks passed, and it was the final performance of Starship. Joe and I had a successful first Thanksgiving together. We cooked a small turkey, stuffing, potatoes, carrots, rolls, and green beans. I cooked a small oreo pie and an apple pie for the both of us. My past stayed away for good this time. I haven't heard from Colin or my mother, but they have caused some restless nights. I haven't slept more than 2 or 3 hours a night, and I felt it effecting me. The bags under my eyes were getting worse.

"Okay guys! One minute before we start. I just want to say that this has been the greatest production so far and that I am honored to have worked with you guys. So lets go out there and show the crowd what we are made of." Brian yelled at us.

Three hours later, we finished with a bang. Everyone came on stage for a final bow. We waited for the non-vip's to exit before we did our final aftershow party with the vip's. Joe and I helped take down a majority of the set.

We went into the VIP room and we chatted with some of the fans for a little while. Joe and I were the most popular because of our relationship, but when darren burst in the room, everyone went nuts.

While people flocked around Darren, Joe and I sat in a booth together. A few fans came to chat with us, but Darren always knew how to steal the spotlight. I leaned up against Joe and sipped on my water. Before I knew it, I was asleep on his chest.

"Shh. Guys back up, I need to get her home. She hasn't been sleeping much lately and it's a miracle she is right now." I felt Joe carry me while he explained to the fans why we were leaving. "I'll see you guys soon!"

I let myself sink deeper into my disturbed sleep.

_I was running. I couldn't bear to turn around, but I knew it was something horrible behind me. I felt something wet on my stomach and a horrible sense of needing to protect myself. Fear bubbled in my chest and I let out a stifled yelp. I ran faster, trying to escape whatever was behind me, when I tripped over a tree branch and was falling into a deep and dark oblivion. _

I woke up with a jump. I was shaking and thrashing while Joe tried to calm me down and subdue me.

"Hey. It's okay, you're here with me. Do you wanna talk about it?" He rumbled my back and kissed my neck.

I shook my head and looked at the clock. It was 7:15 in the morning. It's the longest I've slept in a long time. I got up to go to the bathroom when I collapsed on the floor. A deep and mind blowing pain erupted from my abdomen.

Joe was at my side in an instant. "What's wrong? Chloe? Oh my god. There's blood everywhere on your legs."

Joe pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. I writhed in pain on the floor and gripped my stomach. I looked at my pants and saw blood soaking them. Joe's face was ghost white, and he looked as if he feared for my life.

"I'm fine Joe. It's just cramps." I said through clenched teeth.I tried to put on a brave face to let him know it would be okay.

"It's worse than that." He pulled me into his lap and grabbed a pillow to place under my head. He grabbed my hand and I squoze it tightly.

I moaned when he tried to adjust me into his lap. Tears poured from my eyes. Within minutes I heard an ambulance approaching.

"Hold on Chloe. They will be here soon and everything will be okay. Just breathe. Hold on." Joe's voice was quaking.

I tried to hold onto his voice, but my vision was fading fast.I heard a pounding on the door, and everything was going numb. I blacked out, but managed a few words.

"Joe, I love you."

I woke up to the noise of a beeping monitor. I felt someone holding my hand and crying. Propping myself up, I saw Joe sitting next to the hospital bed.

"Chloe. How are you feeling?" He asked tenitively.

"Okay. There's discomfort in my abdomen. What happened?" My words were slightly slurred.

"You collapsed in pain early yesterday morning and has to go to the hospital. I call a nurse in to give you something." Joe was keeping something from me.

"What aren't you telling me?" I prodded joe. I needed to know the answer. A nurse came in and injected something into my IV.

"Listen. I dont want to alarm you but you were pregnant." He struggled through his words.

"Were?" I was scared of what was going to come.

"You miscarried. You had to have surgery a few hours ago. I'm so sorry Chloe." Joe took my hand and started to cry.

I threw my body into his and sobbed into his shoulder. We sat and held each other until we were interrupted by the cast of Starship entering the room.

I wiped my face and attempted to sound cheerful. "Hey guys."

Lauren came and practically jumped on me. "Are you okay? We have been worried sick for days. What happened?"

I wanted to reply but I ended up bursting into tears. "Baby... Pain... Miscarriage."

All of the girls were surrounding me and giving me hugs in seconds. Joe kept my hand in his, and the guys backed up a little bit. I received looks of pity and sympathy.

A doctor came in to talk to me, and the group went outside to get food for all of us. Joe came and sat on the bed and held me.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you miscarried. You were approximately four months pregnant. Did you know that you were pregnant?" The doctor was speaking while poking and prodding at my stomach.

"I had no clue. I was having regular periods. What happened while I was out of it?" Tears came to my eyes again.

"Your body was rejecting the fetus and was trying to expel it. That explains all of the pain that you were in. When you got here, we sedated you and took you to the OR immediately. We did an ultrasound and saw that you were with child. When we deemed that it had passed away, we removed it. Luckily you are in perfect health, so we will discharge you tomorrow afternoon. I have this for you. I'm sorry for your loss." He stood by my bed and pulled something out of his bag. It was a little blue book. He walked out of the room and left us to look at it.

Opening it, there were footprints and handprints. There was a tiny lock of hair and the day of death. It was a book of my dead baby. Tears came out harder and a wail erupted from within me. Joe pulled me close and rubbed my back, but I felt his tears on top of my head.

"Joe I'm so sorry." I let out between sobs. "How did I not know? I killed our baby boy because I didn't know."

"You did not kill our baby. Your body didn't alert you. You just weren't ready to carry one yet. It's okay. We can make it through this together and when the time is right, we can try again." He sniffles.

We sat in each others arms for what felt like an eternity. Meredith, Brian, Lauren, Dylan, and Jaime interrupted us and came in with Chipolte. They brought in chairs and we all ate around my bed. We were laughing and smiling until visitor hours were done.

They were only a momentary distraction though. As soon as they left, the empty feeling returned to my chest. I curled up against Joe and let myself slip into oblivion.


	35. Chapter 35

I woke up crying against Joe. He was asleep and I didn't want to disturb him. I pulled away from his chest and I put my feet over the side. Testing my strength, I grabbed my IV pole and put some weight on my feet.

I felt dizzy immediately and stumbled a little bit. I continued to walk though and made it to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet and placed my head in my hands. Tears came to my eyes and I cried silently. I don't want to wake up Joe.

I heard shuffling around, so I rinsed off my face with water. Dizziness came over me and I clenched my IV pole. I fell to the floor. Joe rushed to my side immediately.

"Are you okay? Here let me help you." Joe reached to pick me up.

"Don't touch me. I have it. Let me do this." I pushed off of the floor and stood up. I attempted to take a step, and stumbled.

Joe picked me up and placed me in the bed. "You sure are stubborn."

"And a killer." I mumbled under my breath.

"Chloe. God damnit, you are not a killer. You didn't know that you were pregnant and you were stressed out. It happened and we can't change it, but I am sure as shit that I won't let you take the guilt for this. It was no ones fault. Are you hungry? I'm gonna go get some food." Joe was angry and hurt.

I needed to be alone too so I told him I wanted fruit and a smoothie and that I needed some clothes from the house. He gave me a hug and left.

I sat on the hospital bed and stared at a wall. I zoned out and didn't notice that Brian and Meredith had come in.

"Hey Chloe!" Meredith pulled me out of my stupor. She gave me a hug and Brian placed some flowers on the table.

" Hey guys. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. We thought we would stop by and give you a visit and drop off this." Brian pulled a box in from around the corner.

"What's that?" Curiosity came to me and I tried to stand up and walk to the box. Meredith came over and supported me so I could get to it. Opening it up, I saw that it was full of mail and gifts and boxes. "Who is this from guys? I can't accept all of this."

"The fans. Apparently someone found out and blew it up all over Tumblr and Twitter. It was a fan who was in the waiting room when you were brought in. We have been getting tons of mail and packages at the P.O. Boxall addressed to you. They all love you and Joe a lot. They think you are sick though. We made sure that the real reason didn't get out." Meredith gave me a light squeeze and helped me sit back down on the bed. Brian carried the box over to me and placed it at the foot of the bed.

"Do you guys want to help me go through all of this? Its gonna be awhile before Joe gets back and I am discharged.." I perked up at the thought of having friends there with me.

Brian dug into the box and handed me a box. He tore off the tape and handed it to me. Inside was some flowers, a stuffed dog, candy, various toys, and a giant card that said get well soon. It was signed by a bunch of people. Next I opened two dozen letters that all had get well soon written on them and pictures of me with the fans or with Joe.

"God. I've only been in here for two and a half days. How do they pull it all together so fast?" I was shocked at all of the effort put into these cards.

"Apparently our fandom has gone a tad nuts on Tumblr. We just aren't as bad as the Sherlockians yet." Brian chuckled at his joke.

"Wow. I have and idea. We should do a thank you video when you get home. The fans would love it. Have you looked at your phone yet? #GetWellSoonChloe and #StarkidChloe has been trending and people have been posting constantly. Wait. Your phone is at home isn't it?" Meredith was getting really excited at every little detail that she saw and was flipping back and forth from subject to subject.

All of a sudden the doctor burst into the room and said that I could be discharged whenever I wanted to. I told him as soon as Joe got back and he brought in paperwork for me to fill out. Again, the bill read paid in full and I had a small heart attack.

"Did Darren do this again? Meredith. Give me your cellphone. I swear I am going to strangle that…" I was ranting.

"It wasn't Darren. It wasn't any of us." Brian said.

"Then WHO was it? Because hospitals don't give me bills that says paid for no reason." I went over the receipt again. There were several thousand transactions on it that said private donors. "Meredith, open my twitter on your phone and let me see it. No way, No fucking way." Meredith handed me her phone and the proof was inside of it."

"It was the fans wasn't it?" Joe walked in and sat on the bed.

"Yeah. It was." I was choked up and started to cry. " I'm ready to go whenever. I just have to give them the paperwork and have a nurse take out this stupid IV."

As if on cue, a nurse came in, took the paperwork, removed the IV, and said I was free to go. I quickly changed into clothes while Brian, Joe, and Meredith packed up all of the flowers, cards, and gifts.

I was still pretty dizzy. Joe sensed it and let me lean on him while we walked out. Brian and Meredith went ahead of us with my stuff.

"Joe. I'm sorry. I was being a bitch earlier. I just don't know how to feel right now." My voice grew soft and I leaned my head in his shoulder.

"It's fine. I don't either. We will always have each other. Are you okay? You're really pale." Joe stopped us a a few feet away from the car.

"Yeah. Just dizzy. I haven't been on my feet in days." My world was spinning. Joe scooped me up and carried me to the car.

He drove us back to the apartment and carried me to bed. Brian and Meredith brought the box of fan mail and left. I went back to reading the letters while Joe held me in his arms.

I opened one that had my name on it but there was no return address. I opened it and read it.

Chloe,

I'm sorry for your loss. Yes I know you were pregnant and I knew this would happen. It's my fault. I probably stressed you out by my sudden appearance. I'm still in town. I'm staying at a small bed and breakfast next to the coffee shop you work at. I'm in room one. Come visit me so we can talk.

Colin

"No way. Joe. Burn this. Destroy it. Do anything to where I won't have any memory of this bullshit fucking letter." My blood was boiling. I crumpled the letter and threw it across the room.

"Calm down. You've only been home for an hour and I don't want to take you back." He got up to grab the paper across the room. He read it. His mood changed and he grabbed his keys.

"I'll be back in a minute. This ends now." He walked to the door.

"Joe no. Wait." I rolled off of the bed and tried to stand up. I fell flat on my face. He rushed to my side. "I want to be there too. I need to be there."

"Not in your condition. Let me be your soldier and finish this for you." He lifted me to the bed. "Jeff is gonna come over and watch you. I'll be home after this is done and the rest of the gang is gonna come."

"Okay. I love you." I pulled joe in for a kiss and laid back down. I rolled over and reached for the tv remote. I senselessly flipped through tv channels and ended up falling asleep.

I woke up in someone's lap. I looked up and saw jeff, eating ice cream out of the container and watching tv.

"Hey jeff. When did you get here?" I pushed up off of his lap and sat up.

"About an hour and a half ago. I came and sat on the bed and you pulled yourself into my lap thinking I was Joe. I also stole some of your ice cream." He seemed proud that he took the ice cream.

"Are you gonna sit there and eat it or are you going to share it with me?" I glared at him.

"I'm gonna eat it all." He laughed and moved away.

"I mighto hurt right now, but I will still kick your ass. Now give me some Ice cream." He handed me a spoon and put the carton between us. We sat and ate ice cream and watched Naked and Afraid. "Why did Joe tell you to come watch me?"

"He said that he was dealing with Colin and that if anything went wrong to protect you and keep you from him. Also he said that you would probably try to go after him and to stop you too." Jeff turned his attention back to the tv.

At that moment Joe walked in. His clothes were rumpled and he had some blood on him. He had cuts and bruises.

"Joe! What the fuck happened?" I bolted up and got out of bed. Stumbling to Joe, he came and stopped me.

"It's fine. Chloe sit down." He half pushed me to the bed.

"Jeff. Go get the first aid box, towels, and some ice packs. Hurry!" I snapped. "Joe get your white ass over here and take off your shirt."

"Chloe..." Joe rolled his eyes.

"No joe. Don't Chloe me. It's my turn to fix you because you look like you fought him pretty good. What happened?" My temper flared. I felt pain in my abdomen and was dizzy again, but I ignored it.

Jeff came back in with the box and towels and let me get to work while he grabbed ice. I reached into the box and pulled out some disinfectant and grabbed the smallest towel.

I began cleaning the minor cuts while Joe spoke. "I got to Colins apartment and i began to speak to him. It went well until I told him that he needed to leave you alone forever. He threw the first punch and I fought back. I restrained him and I walked out. Plain and simp... Ouch!"

"Sorry. I gotta clean these out." I tried to be gentle while wiping the blood off of his body. While I cleaned up his shoulder, nasty bruises were beginning to form across his shoulder and eye.

Jeff handed me the ice and I had Joe hold it against his eye. He had a few nasty cuts on his lip, cheek, and his hand, but I determined he wouldn't need stitches.

"I love you, but you can't keep doing this for me, I don't want to see you hurt. I'll be back soon." I grabbed my keys and left joe and jeff where they were.

I ran to my car and sped off to the hotel. It was my turn to take care of Colin.


	36. Chapter 36

I was shaking out of fear, anger, and pain. Seeing Joe hurt caused a new strength to fill me. I decided to drive aimlessly for a little while and i was singing in my car. I got texts and calls, but I ignored those.

I reached the bed and breakfast and asked for Colin's room number. Thanking the lady who told me it was room 621, I walked slowly, prepping myself for what was to come.

"Colin! Open the God-Damned Door." I pounded on the wood door and waited for a response. When I only got silence, I went back to the desk.

"Can I have a key to room 621? My boy friend is staying in it and hasn't answered any calls or texts within the last 4 days and I have been so worried. Especially with a baby on the way." I burst into tears and the lady handed me a new card. My acting skills helped a lot.

I walked back to the room and unlocked the door. I found Colin packing a bag in blood-soaked clothes.

"Hey." I stood against the door frame.

"What the fuck do you want?" His tone told me the whole story.

"I came to see why the fuck you attacked Joe when he came here on my behalf." I was angry, but my dizziness returned and I was leaning in the wall for support.

"Chloe, you don't look good. Come sit down." Colin beakoned me over.

"No. I'm fine here." I wanted to keep my distance from him.

"Let me call you someone then. You don't look like you can function a car. Do you want it to be joe of another friend?" He was pushing.

"No. I am a big girl. Colin. You need to leave me be. I am happy here and have a chance to be free from being scared and a nobody. So this is goodbye forever. Don't call, write, or text me." I turned and started to walk away.

I got to my car when the pain became unbearable and dizziness took over. I managed to lock my doors and I laid my head against the window. It was freezing and I found a blanket on the passenger seat of the car. I wrapped up in it and closed my eyes.

"Chloe? Chloe! Come on you need to wake up." A distant voice brought me out of my peace.

"Guys! We found her. She's asleep in her car, but I can't get in... Yeah Joe you need to get here with the spare key." Another voice chimed in.

I stirred a little bit and moaned.

The pounding continued. "Chloe! She's stirring. Meredith have the medicine ready and water."

"Shut up. It hurts." My head was groggy and my voice was weak.

"Unlock the door. We can help you." I glanced over and saw Brian and Meredith.

I unlocked the door and curled up against the steering wheel. Brian opened it and Meredith had me open my mouth. She placed the pill in my mouth and had me drink the water.

Jeff's car pulled up and Joe flung himself out. He ran to me and Brian and Meredith got out of the way.

"Chloe! What have you been doing? You left at 4 and we just found you. It's almost 10. We have the group looking for you everywhere." Joe was beginning to sound like my mother.

"Joe, back off. She is in a lot of pain still and is groggy. You're gonna stress her out too much." Meredith was practically yelling at Joe.

"The others are at the house. Let's get you home." Joe picked me up and attempted to move me to the back seat without hurting me. He grazed against my lower regions and I yelped out in pain.

"Joe... I want to get home." It came out barely audible. I started crying.

He laid me out across the back. "Shh. It's okay. Mere can you drive us so I can sit with her."

She got into the drivers seat and joe put my head in his lap and stroked my hair.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Joe continued to stroke my head.

"I've been better. All I remember is talking to Colin to tell him he needs to leave and then I draw a blank until I woke up to Brian and Meredith pounding on my door. Is it really that late?" I was starting to panic.

"Yeah. You don't look so great right now. Is the medicine kicking in yet?"His voice pooled with worry, and I could see it written on his face.

"A little bit. I'm gonna be alright though because _Our love is all we need to make it through._" I sang a little bit of Not Alone, knowing that it would make Joe smile.

"Guess what?" Joe's eyes lit up with a childish wonder. "It's only one week until christmas and Matt and Nick have an announcement for us."

"Thats what tonight was supposed to be, wasn't it?" Crap. I ruined a surprise from the Lang's.

"It was, but all that matters is that you get better." Joe bopped me on my nose.

"I am better. I want to know about this surprise. Who does it involve at least?" I was curious.

"Me, you, Brian, Dylan, Lauren, Joe, Joey, Jaime, the band, and possibly Darren. I can't say more though. I was sworn to secrecy." Meredith spoke up finally.

"That's cool. Can you tell us just a little bit more? A theme? Or possibly what it could be?" I tried to show how excited I was, but found that my body was exhausted.

"Can you guys keep a secret? And I mean tell no one until they do? Okay. We might be setting up a tour. It's space themed because of Starship." Yo I could see the excitement creep into Meredith's body.

"No way...Joe, I'm hungry." My excitement was killed when my stomach grumbled.

"Lucky for you, we are home." Joe helped me unbuckle my seatbelt and pulled me I to his arms. Cradling me to his chest, he carried me into the apartment and placed me on the couch.

"Chloe, oh my dear god. I refused to go back to glee until I knew you were safe. The producers were gonna make a statement on fox tonight about you if we couldn't find you. What happened?" Darren was at my side and hugging me.

"Ouch. Dare careful. I still am partially hurt. I... I had some business to take care of and the pain Meds wore off. My pain got so bad that I blacked out." I was sheepish, hungry and exhausted.

"Does it have to do with joe looking like he had the living shit beat out of him and the fan mail that is half opened?" Darren looked at me.

I kept silent and nodded my head. Joe brought me some turkey noodle soup and part of a baguette.

"Who did what?" Dylan piped in, everyone's eyes were on us.

"It was my past coming to find me. Colin came back. Well, he never left. He was sending mail and kept trying to get in touch. He said he knew that this was going to happen, the miscarriage and he wanted to talk. Joe deemed that I was too weak to talk, so he went in my place. When Joe came back hurt, I was blinded by rage and pain and went on a hunt. I drove for a little bit to clear my head, then I went to see Colin. My pain was growing and he was pressing for me to stay because I didn't look so good, so I left. I made it to the car and then I blacked out. I don't remember anything until Brian and Meredith found me, but even then it's still fuzzy." I was being brutally honest with everyone.

"I guess It's a good time for an announcement then. Everyone gather around." Brian called all of us.

I kept my spot sprawled across the couch. Joe came ad lifted by torso onto his chest and everyone else gathered on the floor or on the other chairs.

"So, first off, we have plans for the upcoming summer. Its called Space Tour. We are gonna have a set list of past productions and tour america for two months. You all will get your scripts and other information later on. Rehearsals will start in February, so you guys have a little under three months break." Matt began. A hushed excitement rushed over all of us.

"Next, we have Leaky-Con in July. We will give you guys the plan for that after the tour. Our final announcement is hard to say. After recent events and opportunities, we have decided to change our base of operations. The University can't keep supporting us and hell, we are too old to hang around a campus that we have all finished at. We are moving to Chicago. There are several venues that would love to support our group, and Chris said that Second City would love to have us." As the words left Nick's mouth, a cry of outrage escaped everyone's mouths.

"Who is Chris?" My words silenced the group.

"Did I tell you about Little White Lie? If not, he was Dooter, one of the main characters. He's a cool guy. You'll get to know him fast. Kind of like a Jeff mixed with me." Joe said.

"I think that this could be good. It's a change for all of us, but it can bring some good things for us. I know that lal of your hearts lie in Michigan, like mine, but imagine the possibilities." I tried to pep talk the group, but I was mega tired. It came out mumbled.

"I agree with Chloe." Dylan and Jaime pitched in.

"We already have a manor in the city and Meredith and Brian have an apartment nearby. Jeff already told us that he and Jim are gonna be roommates with are extra rooms in the manor for anyone who needs it, but its official. We are saying goodbye to Ann Arbor for the time being. We should all be gone by the beginning of February." With those final words, the Langs walked out and everyone else said their goodbyes.

It was almost midnight and I was ready for bed. "Joe, do you think that this is a good idea? Moving to Chicago? I think it could be good, but what if it isn't? What would we do?"

"Shh. I think it could be great for us, this weekend do you want to go to chicago and we can look at apartments and jobs. Hell we could look at getting us a house. We both will need to talk to our bosses though and tell them that we are moving." Joe reassured me in my decision to agree.

I stood up and walked to bed. Joe followed me and we both got under the sheets. Joe pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep knowing that everything would be alright.


End file.
